


Death's child

by Salllzy



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: Every person is born with a soulmate mark, whether it is on there arm, wrist, heart or back it is there. There are three stages for a soul mate mark.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or Hawaii five-0, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Note- All I am going to stay is this pairing is fun to play with, that and I have had some of these stories typed up for a long time but never got around to posting them. But this one is the longest hence why I am posting it now, now all I need to do is find the other chapters.

* * *

 

Every person is born with a soulmate mark, whether it is on there arm, wrist, heart or back it is there. There are three stages for a soul mate mark.  
  
First part, letters. when anyone is born the first letter of the mark appears on the body, more often than not it is on the wrist but it can appear in other places as well. As they grow older another letter begins to appear until they reach adulthood and then they should have the full name of their soulmate on their body.  
  
Second part, imprinting. It can be anything from sharing dreams to having similar tastes, it is very common for people to identify their soulmate by smell alone. Some people have documented that dreams can be shared between two people and they will remember it in the morning, or it can be something simple like sharing and allergy.  
  
Third part, finalising of the bond. The act of finalising the bond is done by sex, some people take years to find their soulmate other it is a matter of months. There is no right or wrong way for someone to finalise the bond, when the bond is finalised the two people can share thoughts and emotions, most people wait years before they do finalise the bond.  
  
It is uncommon for people to miss their soulmates, while it does not happen often it can happen. Sometimes it can be because they are a late bloomer, or they have died. Leaving an empty hole whole their other half should be, most people do meet them. Sometimes people wait years for their soulmates, age gaps are quite common. But that doesn’t mean that it is all sunshine and rainbows.  
  
Should the bond snap?  
  
It can and it will send the person into a homicidal rage or a suicidal depression although the latter is more common than the former and the only way out is death. No one can live with only half of a soul, no one is meant to live with half of a soul. The bond is that tightly wound around each person that snapping it, it can and will cause people to break, some people can continue with their lives. But it is only a half life, they live with a empty hole where their other half should be.  
  
It is more common than what people want to admit, even though 9 out of 10 people will have a successful relationship with their soul mates there are those that are simply not compatible with each other but that is rare, so rare that it only happens once or twice every 100 years or so. When it does happen then it is possible for another name to appear, while it is not common it can still happen. There have been several cases where two soulmates have not been compatible, that have ended up with different names on their bodies.

The magical world has a far different outlook to soulmate marks, with marriage contracts and arranged marriages, it makes it far more difficult to find their soul mate than what it should be. Most purebloods who are in an arranged marriage will not find their soul mates, due to a clause in the contracts that have already been written. It simply states that should they not find their soul mate before their 17th birthday then they forfeit the right to find them, in modern times and to muggleborns it is barbaric. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness.  
  
The Potters are one family who do not have that clause, they believed in finding one’s soulmate. Due to the fact that they do not have the clause several of the pureblood families look down on them, merely stating that it is tradition for people to forfeit the right to their soul mates by the age of 17,  not everyone can find their soulmate in the first year and sometimes it can take up to 5 or 6 years before they are able to even to sense each other. The Potters have always believed that the clause was unfair, unjust. It was why James had been able to marry Lily, they had been soulmates but James's name hadn’t appeared on Lily until she had been 17. It had been a shock when it his full name had appeared on Lily's wrist, even though James had been adamant that they were meant to be together deep down he had doubts.  
  
But this story is not about Lily and James, nor is about the five-0 task force. This is about two lonely souls, two people who have been betrayed, manipulated and lied to, it is about two people that have been decieved for their entire lives.  
  
One person that had been rejected by his soulmate, who for no real reason had rejected him and another who had seen his soulmate get killed.  
  
Harry Potter had his entire life planned out for him, from the moment he had been attacked when he was a baby to the moment he died. The public wanted a piece of him and many of them thought that he should marry Ginny, they didn’t care about his feeling or about the fact that he was struggling. The war, rebuilding and trying to find something that he was good at, they didn’t care about the nightmares that he had, they didn’t care about the fact that he did not like Ginny in that way. They demanded that he bow to their wishes and do what they wanted him to do, he was tired, tired of people telling him what to do, what to wear and how to act. He just wanted to be free.  
  
Wo Fat was not a nice man and he knew it, people feared him and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fact that his name could spark fear in people, he had not lived as long as he had by being nice. He had done things in his life that he was not proud of, he had killed people, tortured them. He was underhanded and could be quite cruel when he needed to be, but he was tired, tired of the murder, chaos, torture and all of the back stabbing deals that had made up his life since he had been a young boy. Ever since Doris McGarrett had walked into his family's life, ever since then he had known nothing else but bloodshed and death. He had watched as she had killed his father and then tried to raise him, to turn him into something else.  
  
Two people who had endured far more than what they were supposed to, two people who had been turned into things that they never should have been. Fate, Magic, Death and Gaia were not happy, Fate had needed a champion so she had picked Harry, Death was not happy that their Master was being ordered to bow to other people's whims, Magic was furious at the way that her child was being treated, Gaia hated the fact that her chosen had been mistreated. Crossing one of them was a stupid move, pissing them all off?  
  
They were very tempted to destroy every living being.  
  
Tempted being the key word, instead they had decided to do something else. They would remove Harry from the magical world and then allow another Dark lord to come to power, this time they would not have a child to hide behind, they would have to fend for themselves it also had the added bonus of allowing Harry to heal. If he just so happened to meet his soulmate?  
  
Well then it had nothing to do with them, of course they would need to tweak his soulmate mark first. There was no way that any of them were going to allow Draco Malfoy to have someone like Harry, he did not deserve him. Not after he had rejected him because he was a halfblood, because he wasn’t 'pure' enough. No, Harry deserved someone who would burn the world for him, someone who was not afraid to get their hands dirty.  
  
They had considered using a woman but after Ginny, Cho and the large numbers of money grabbing whores, they had decided that a male would be better choice. They knew that not all women were like Ginny and Cho, knew that not everyone was after Harry for his money, that some people wanted to get to know him. But most just seen him as a notch on their bedposts or a free ticket in life.  
  
“How would you like to help me piss off Destiny.”  
  
Several sets of eyes turned and looked at Fate who was calmly twirling a piece of blonde hair around her fingers, a smirk was playing on her lips as she spoke again.  
  
“Destiny, just like me has a champion. I know I am not always kind or forgiving and those that are my champions live a life that filled with that much suffering a normal person would break, the difference is I reward my champions. Destiny does not, I love my sister I truly do. But she needs to learn, that I cannot protect her from all of the deities and she will end up upsetting one of you, she will end up 'punishing' one of your champions and I will not be able to protect her. Not that I would want to, a deity she may be, however she is still a child.”  
  
Death looked at Fate, they had never really gotten on. In fact very few deities got on with Fate many of them felt that she was too hard on her champions, she had never explained why she was so cruel to her champions and they had never asked.  
  
“You are suggesting that we set up Harry with her champion.”  
  
Fate's smirk got darker.  
  
“Her idea of rewarding her champion was for his soulmate to be killed in front of him, to watch as the other half of his soul bled out and died. I know I am cruel bitch but I do so for a reason, my champions bow to no one not even me, that is why I push them so hard, that is why I try to break them. If I cannot break them, then no mortal can ever hope to do it.”  
  
It was sweet in a twisted and deranged sort of way, well at least they knew why she was the way she was.  
  
“So you want us to what? Take her champion, make him one of ours? It would not work, he has been hers for far too long.”  
  
Fate shook her head, blonde hair falling into her gold eyes.  
  
“No, what I am talking about is we pair Harry with Wo Fat, not only will Harry get a soulmate who will cherish him, Wo Fat would burn the world if he thought that Harry would want it. He has no problem with getting his hands dirty, he has no problem with getting blood on them. Not only that but with Wo Fat and Harry being together then Destiny will have to lay off her champion, two birds one stone.”  
  
Gaia looked at Fate, green hair was tied up into a tight bun, brown eyes stared at Fate with such an intensity that Fate thought the other deity wanted to kill her with her eyes alone.  
  
“Show us first, I will not let my child be with someone who does not have a spine. I will not allow some spineless coward get their hands on my son, it was bad enough that I had to watch him lead a war that he never should have been a part of.”  
  
Death inclined his head.  
  
“Before his family had been born there was a prophecy, that someone would welcome death with open arms. That they would greet death like an old friend, that they would conquer death. I had been livid and destroyed more than my fair share of planets, I did not want a master or a friend. I wanted to be left alone to do my job, but then I found a soul that I could not get a hold of, a soul that had been so mutilated that it was not even classed as a soul. That was when I saw just who was going to become my so called master, he was the one person who didn’t want it, who wanted to be normal. Who wanted a family, he didn’t want fame and didn't want fortune, all he wanted was for someone to love him. I called him every name I could think of and yet when the time came, he was not scared of me, he did not plead, did not beg he just simply wanted to rest but he wouldn’t because he still had a job to do. We did not want each other, but now that I know him, I know that he needs someone who will look out for him. If this Wo Fat can protect him then do it, but know this Fate. If Wo Fat falters for even the slightest bit I will erase you and Destiny and nothing will stop me.”  
  
Death turned on his heel and walked away, Gaia looked at Death and nodded her head. Without looking at Fate who felt as if she had just came face to face with the creator, Gaia walked out the room as well. Magic didn’t say anything she wrapped a hand around Fate's throat and squeezed her hand.  
  
“Should anything happen to my child Fate, you will wish that Death had gotten to you first. He has suffered enough and I will not allow anything else to happen to him. If he gets so much as a scratch you will pay.”  
  
The mocha coloured woman dropped Fate and left the room, her warning was clear and she knew that Fate did not need any more words. Fate rubbed at her sore throat, then suddenly stopped.  
  
“They will be the least of your problems should you fail Fate, Harry is my champion and always has been. Long before you had even been thought of, I have watched him since he was born and I will not allow two children to upset him.”  
  
Fate turned around and paled, stood in front of her was Lady Balance and Lord Time. Dealing with one of them was bad enough, but dealing with both of them? Fate was not feeling very lucky at the moment.  
  
“My wife has a valid point, he is ours and always has been. Death did not even know about him until the prophecy that was made, Magic already has several children. Gaia may act like she care but in reality she does not, he is simply her champion and that is all he is to her a toy to be played with. But we have watched over him for a very long time, we have seen every life he has ever lived, we have seen everything he has done and has yet to do. Do not test either of us, you will have one chance and that is it.”  
  
White eyes pinned her in place and Fate swore that she could see her own life in them, Time was not one to be messed with on a good day. Balance gave her husband a fond smile, grey eyes hardened as she looked at Fate.  
  
“I will not waste any more words on you Fate, I have been around far longer than you have been alive. Do not fail.”  
  
Neither of them said anything else as they left, Fate didn’t even want to know who those two knew Harry. She knew that it couldn’t be good when it came to Balance and Time, the two of them had little to no emotion. Fate knew that she was nothing when it came to them two, Death was their child. Fate's eyes widened as she realised what it meant, Harry was their grandson. Fate felt like hyperventilating, Harry may be Death's master but Death was far older than Harry and the deity already doted on Harry like he was a son. Fate thought it was bad when she just had to deal with her sister and her bad habit of killing offer her champions, but now she had to deal with an overprotective father, three angry mothers and two grandparents that would erase her from existence should she fail. Her plan did not seem like such a good idea any more, but she was determined to go through with it Harry had been pit through enough and it was time that he got some happiness, someone that would love him.  
  
She did not like the idea any more than them, but it was the only one that any of them had. None of them had a better plan and this one would teach Destiny a lesson, she loved her sister but she needed to learn. Fate was not going to be around forever and she was getting tired of cleaning up her sister's mess all the time, but at the same time she knew that harry deserved some happiness. Fate straightened her back, and held her head high. She was going to do it no matter what. There was two people who had dealt with what had been given to them, not once had they complained, bent or broke. It was high time that they got given something back.

* * *

  
  
Harry Potter was a tired man, he felt as if he had aged long before his time. All he wanted to do was retire somewhere warm and sunny and try to enjoy the rest of his life, but it was not possible not with the bloodhounds that were the newspapers and public. All he wanted to do was rest, he had given his life for those sheep and now they wanted more of him. He froze when he felt the wards tingle, there was someone on the property. He wanted to scream, to cry but knew that he couldn’t he couldn’t break down.  
  
“Now, now grandson. Is that any way to greet me?”  
  
Harry whirled around and looked at the being leaning against the door frame.  
  
“Grandma! I didn’t know that you were coming.”  
  
If any of the other deities saw her hugging Harry like this, then she would have a fight on her hands. She may be Lady Balance but Harry held a special place in her heart, unlike her son who had yet to admit that he had parental feelings for the boy. Balance snorted he got that from his father.  
  
“I have some news for you my little spark.”  
  
Harry looked away from the intense grey eyes that could see through to his soul and he was not making the last part up, it was his grandma's ability, it was why she was able to keep her position as Lady Balance. Although he was not supposed to know about that, he already had a freak out over it years ago when he had first found out. He had been 5 at the time but that had not stopped him from freaking out and asking a million questions at the same time.  
  
“News? I don’t know if I can take any more news at the moment.”  
  
Balance scowled and her grey eyes darkened to black.  
  
“Trust me my little spark, this is very good news.”  
  
Harry looked at her, there was a gleam in her eyes and a dark edge to her smile.  
  
“Dare I ask?”  
  
A elegant shrug of the shoulders and Harry swore that he would learn that trick one day.  
  
“You are leaving this place, a few of the other deities got together and decided that you have done enough and you deserve some peace.”  
  
Harry gaped at her, he couldn’t help it. What? Did he just hear right?  
  
“Is this some sort of joke?”  
  
Balance raised a thin grey eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
“I may joke about something's but have I ever joked about something like this? You are my grandson and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are happy and safe, but it is a unanimous vote, the magical world has gone too far. You are being removed before judgement is cast, that part was not negotiable.”  
  
Harry blinked and blinked again, he wasn’t completely sure about what had been said. But he had understood some of it and he knew that he would not be in the magical world for much longer.  
  
“What about Teddy? I can't just up and leave him!”  
  
Balance snorted she really couldn’t help herself.  
  
“You leave Teddy to me little spark, I am not that cruel. I wouldn’t leave an innocent baby to the judgement of the others.”  
  
Balance turned on her heel and disappeared in a swirl of silver, Harry stood and stared at the spot for a couple more minutes before he shook his head and wondered if Balance was crazy or not. Harry doubted it she wouldn’t have lasted as long as she had if she was crazy, she would have been thrown out of power a long time ago if she was.

* * *

  
Balance was not someone that many people would cross, even the other deities were wary of crossing her. Mainly because upsetting her meant upsetting Time and Time was not an easy deity to live with and she had been married to him for a very long, she loved him and they had worked through many problems that they both had. Still it was amusing to be back in the mortal realm, the last time she had been in the mortal realm it had been during the witch hunts.  
  
But this time she was on a mission, she had a baby to kidnap.  
  
She had no doubt that Harry would be upset if she left him and she didn’t want Harry upset, call her selfish but she liked seeing her grandson smile. Well Death wasn’t admitting that he had parental feeling for Harry and she knew that he was too much like his father when it came to being stubborn. But the feelings were there and it would just take some time for Death to come to terms with them, Balance had watched over Harry in every life he had. It didn’t matter what dimension it had been in she and Time had watched over him, at one point he had been Time's champion.  
  
It didn’t take her long to find Teddy, Harry's magical signature was wrapped around the baby like a cloak.  
  
She had to hand it to Harry, his magic was impressive. He would need some extra training but that could wait, right now her little spark needed to rest and that was what he was going to get. She picked up Teddy and cradled him close to her chest, with Teddy in her arms she twirled and disappeared in a swirl of silver.

* * *

  
Sunlight streamed in a bedroom, curtains were slightly open. The bedroom itself was nothing special, a double bed was in the middle of the room, a set of draws and a crib. The walls were a light brown colour with a dark brown border around the middle of it, the occupant on the bed groaned and shakily raised a hand to his face. He didn’t know how he got here and the last thing he remembered was talking to his grandmother, while she was not biologically related to him, she was still his grandmother and nothing was going to change that.  
  
But that did not explain how he got here and where here was.  
  
Something had happened but he didn’t have the information, if there was one thing he learned from the war it was to make sure that he had all of the information and right now he didn’t have any. He had no idea where he was, how he got here and he had no memory of getting here. Which meant that either he was drugged with some sort of potion or a drug or whoever it was waited until he fell asleep then moved him, both of them were highly possible.  
  
A cry broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Teddy!”  
  
Harry jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the crib, he remembered his grandmother saying something about judgement and getting Teddy but most of it had gone over his head. He picked Teddy up and began rocking him backwards and forwards, humming while he did so. He turned and caught sight of a note, it was on the bedside table. Harry wondered how he had not noticed it sooner, making sure that Teddy was still safe and secure in his grip he began reading the note.  
  
_Little spark,_  
  
_Don't worry if you wake up in a strange place, I did tell you that you would be moved from the magical world. What I did not tell you was it was going to be as soon as I left, what I didn’t even know was what your grandfather had planned and he is now on the couch for the next 70 years or so. Apparently he wasn’t going to wait for everyone to stop dragging their arses and do it, which means that the judgement has been moved ahead._  
  
_I will not lie little spark it is not looking good for them, I will not go into the details little spark. But I will say this, if any of them make it out alive I will be shocked. That and the scales are going to be off balance for the next 50 years or so, I am trying to get them back into balance so I am not sure if I will be able to see you anytime soon._  
  
_Teddy is safe with you, I did tell you not to worry. He will not be facing judgement, I may be the Lady of Balance but I am not a complete monster. Although some of the other deities may disagree with that, I am neutral, I am neither good nor evil._  
  
_You will find a library with every book from the magical world there, even some of the more obscure and rare books. There is also a greenhouse filled with every magical plant that has ever grown, there may be one or two that have long since gone extinct. There is a potions lab down in the basement along with a ritual room, there is a duelling room as well, although where that is I have no idea._  
  
_There is one more thing little spark, check your right wrist._  
  
Harry was not sure what that last line meant, he glanced down and his right wrist and saw a name there. Harry didn’t know what to make of it, after Draco he had been so sure that he wouldn’t find someone but there on his right wrist was a name.  
  
Wo Fat.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was getting too old for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are different lengths and I have only found 3 so far, I might need to type up the rest of them. So I am sorry if there is a delay inbetween the updates.

* * *

 

Time had been very careful with where he had placed Harry, he was already in hot water with his wife and didn’t want to make things worse. Well that wasn’t entirely true, everyone was in hot water with Balance. They had upset the scales and had sent the female deity into a rage, not only did she have a mountain of paperwork to do she was trying to reset the scales, not an easy task to do on the best of days.

His wife aside he had placed Harry a few years before John McGarrett's death, it was the best chance for Harry. If he had placed him after the man's death then Harry wouldn’t have gave Wo Fat a chance, the two of them would have been at odds and wouldn’t have been happy. Eventually it would have led Wo Fat to kidnapping Harry, it was something that Time wanted to avoid at all costs.

He had watched Wo Fat for sometime before he had decided that Fate was right in picking out the other man, not only would he kill to protect Harry but he would get a second chance and not many people got one. Time had no issue with wiping out a planet or a timeline, if Harry was safe then he would do so.

Time looked at the time-streams and nodded his head, this was the best course of action. Harry would be happy and well looked after it, Time sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose the real problem was Wo Fat being mortal that had caused some major problems for him. Although judging by the way his wife had been smirking that wouldn’t be a problem for much longer.

 

* * *

 

Wo Fat was not a nice man, it was something that he had long since accepted. When he was younger he thought that he had found his soulmate, a young Russian woman. But it was not meant to be, he watched as she bled out and he wanted to die with her, he didn’t want to keep going on without her.

Now he knew that the woman was not his soulmate, she could have possibly been one at one point in his life, but it was not her name on his wrist. He had heard of late bloomers, people who didn’t get their soulmate names until they were in the 20's and sometimes 30's but he had not thought that he would be one. He had resigned himself to the fact that he didn’t have one, it had been a harsh blow for him.

But now?

Now he had a name on his wrist, it had started off as an itch and then it had gotten worse over the course of the night. When he had woken up it felt like his arm was on fire, painkillers hadn’t been able to touch the pain, but after the burning pain had faded he looked at his left wrist there was a name on it.

Harry Potter.

Wo Fat didn’t know whether to curse the heavens or thank them, after so long he finally had the second half of his soul, he didn’t care that they were male, he didn’t care about the fact that they could be younger than him. He finally felt whole, complete. Now all he needed to do was find him and Wo Fat was nothing if resourceful.

 

* * *

 

It was a pineapple infested hell hole and he hated it, he hated the fact that he had to keep his arms covered up, he hated the fact that he had two names instead of one. He hated his entire life.

Nothing was going to stop him from being with Grace, she was his daughter and Rachael was being a complete and utter bitch with the way she was acting towards him. He had thought that the two of them were meant to be, after all they had each other's names. But it looked like life just wanted to kick him in the gut and walk away, they weren't compatible with each other.

One of the very rare pairings of soulmates that were not meant to be, they had divorced and a few months after that two new names had appeared on his arms.

Steve McGarrett

Chin Ho Kelly

He wanted to rant and rave, he wanted to scream until he was blue in the face. It had been bad enough that his life had been thrown upside down once now he had two soulmates and they were both male, unless there was some sort of deranged woman out there that thought calling their daughter Steve was a good idea. No he was through with the soulmate marks, he was through with trying to get through to Rachael. All he wanted to do was see Grace and even then it was a fight getting Rachael to let him, Danny Williams was a drained and tired man. Life had thrown so much at him and he just wanted to give up, he couldn’t keep going on the way that he was.

His health was starting to fail him, he had ulcers, depression and recently had a heart attack. No he was through, if he met them, then he would deal with it. If not?

Well he would be happy with Grace, she was his daughter and he was going to make sure that she was looked after.

 

* * *

 

John McGarrett was a former police officer and Navy Seal, he had spent most of his life on the force. Doris knew and understood that, then his entire life fell apart. Doris had been killed and John had sent Steve and Mary away to keep them safe, he was not going to risk his children. No they would be safe with Joe and he could continue doing what he was, he knew that Steve and Mary might not forgive him and he was willing to accept that but he had to keep them safe.

There hadn’t been much happening where he lived, a few neighbours going shopping and taking their dogs out for walks. But he was interested in the last house, someone had moved into it. He hadn’t seen them yet, in fact no one had but they had all seen the moving vans and people going in and out. He had wanted to go over there and see if he could wiretap the house but thought better of it when he had seen a small woman carrying a baby in her arms, the woman looked to be about 5o years old and was quite scarred. John had the distinct feeling that she knew how to defend herself and wouldn’t hesitate to do so, which made him all the more curious about who was living there now.

He knew about the last owners they had been an elderly couple who had died in their sleep leaving their home to their only child, a daughter if he remembered right. He had no idea how old the daughter would be now, but if he had to guess then she would be in her 50's give or take a few years.

“John McGarrett, I have not seen you in years!”

John turned around and came face to face with the same woman from the other night, he knew that it was her because he had taken several photos.

“Do I know you?”

The woman grinned and held out her hand.

“I know it's been a few years but I had hoped you would recognise me, Sasha Vishra. You knew my parents, they lived in the last house.”

Ah, now he remembered. She had left home at 18 and only came back once a year, from what he had gathered there was a lot of bad blood between her and her parents. She had often slept on his couch when she had been booted out.

“I didn’t recognise you, how have you been?”

Sasha shrugged her shoulders and looked at the last house, there was something hidden in her brown eyes.

“Not to good, I have just been visiting my grandson and great grandson. I take it you have heard about the attacks in England?”

John nodded his head, it was hard not to hear about the attacks that were happening all over England.

“Yeah, it's been all over the news. All that death and chaos and no one is stopping it.”

Sasha nodded her head.

“True but it has gotten a lot worse, listen can you do me a major favour?”

John looked at her, there was a scar going over her left eye. There was a burn mark on her cheek, a fresh cut on her temple, all in all she looked like she had just escaped from a war zone.

“If I can.”

He was not going to make any promises, he may have known her while she was growing up but he hadn’t seen her in nearly 5 years if not longer.

“Can you keep an eye on Harry and Teddy for me, Harry got captured by the group that is launching all of the attacks in England and to put to bluntly they tortured him. They used Teddy as bait to get him, it took my team a week to get them both out of there and now I am going back to England to make sure that none of them live.”

John looked at her, her brown eyes had turned black during the conversation and her lips were pulled into a frown.

“Why tell me this? Why not just take him to a safe house and let your people deal with him?”

Sasha stared at him and John felt like she was staring into his soul.

“I can't trust them with this, there is a leak and until I find it and eliminate them I am not risking Harry or Teddy. For all I know it could have been a member of my own team that allowed Harry to get captured, it could have been them that told them about Teddy. So no John, I am not going to trust my people with him, right now you are the only person I can trust with him.”

John felt flattered but worried at the same time, he knew all too well about leaks and people giving out information that should be kept secret. He had known Sasha when she was growing up, she had never asked for help because she felt like no one would help. It had taken him 5 years before he had been able to get her name, so for her to ask for help John knew that it had to be big. The fact that she was trusting him with her family spoke volumes as to how deep that trust went, he couldn’t help his own family at the moment but maybe he could help someone else.

“Alright, I will keep an eye on him.”

Sasha smiled and shook his hand.

“Thank you John, it has taken a lot off my mind. I need to to go, but I will tell Harry to expect you.”

John could only nod as she walked back to the house and went inside, he was flattered that she had asked for help but it worried as to how bad it was. If she had smuggled her family out of England then was it worse than what the news was saying? John continued to watch the house, when he saw Sasha leaving it he felt like it was the best time to introduce himself. It didn’t take him long to cross over the street and knock on the front door.

“You must be John McGarrett, grandma said you would be coming over.”

John looked at the young man in front of him, he thought that Sasha looked back with her scars it was nothing compared to the young man. John had a urge to grab his gun and go to England with Sasha, what had been done to this young man was monstrous.

“Judging by your lack of reaction grandma told you?”

John nodded his head and followed the young man further into the house, there were boxes everywhere it was clear that he had not had much time to unpack yet.

“She didn’t mention all of the details, just asked me to keep an eye on you.”

A small smile appeared on his face.

“Harry Potter, I take it grandma downplayed the details? Long story short I was captured and tortured for a month, they used Teddy as bait. Grandma got me out and killed everyone while doing so, even if anyone wanted to press charges against her they couldn’t. She is R.E.D, for intents and purposes this will be swept under the rug.

R.E.D, John had heard of it and he wasn’t foolish enough to think that he himself hadn’t been watched, with the knowledge of Sasha being R.E.D he wondered just how dangerous the small woman truly was. He hadn’t even known that she was on the list until just now, but he had to wonder why Harry had gave him that information. It was true that he couldn’t use it but still why give him it?

Something must have shown on his face as Harry smiled and answered.

“Grandma trusts you, so that is good enough for me. She wouldn’t have asked you to look after me otherwise, she just would have put a bullet in your head.”

John felt a shiver run down his spine and dread pool in his stomach, it wasn’t boasting or even a threat it was fact, pure and simple. He was glad that the younger woman didn’t consider him a threat, he didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if she did.

A cry echoed in the room and Harry swore under his breath before he began running up the stairs, John stood awkwardly in the front room he wasn’t sure what he should do. Harry came back down after a few moments with a baby in his arms.

“Sorry about that, after what happened Teddy doesn’t like to be by himself for long.”

John could understand that, he looked at the small baby in Harry's arms and sleepy look on his face as Teddy buried his head into Harry's chest.

“It's fine, what they did to you is not right. I am tempted to grab a gun and join your grandma, but I won’t because she has asked me to look after you. There are some boxes that need unpacking need some help with them?”

Harry shot John a grateful smile.

“Yeah please, it's hard doing it one handed.”

The two of them got to work moving the boxes and unpacking them a comfortable silence between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

It was rare that she went into the human world, the last time she had physically been in the human world was during the witch trials when the scales had been upset. It had frightened every human there when she had appeared in her real form, many had accused her of being a witch. They quickly found out that they were outmatched. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t have a mortal shell that she used from time to time, it was easy to escape into the human world for a few hours. It showed her why she did the things that she did, she was not an easy person to live with and she knew that but there was a reason for it.

She was old, very old. One of the first children that the creator have gave life to, her job was difficult at the best of times and sometimes she wished that she had another one. But there was no one else, she had been trusted by her father to do the job and she wouldn’t let him down. It may be extremely difficult and sometimes she may want to throw in the towel but she wouldn't, she couldn’t.

“Where have you been mother?”

Balance didn’t even bother to turn around, Life may be her child but he was arrogant, prideful and believed he was better than everyone else.

“I have been out, not that it should concern you Life.”

Life placed a hand to his chest as he fake wailed.

“Is this what it has came to mother? A rift between us?”

Balance didn’t even bother to reply she just walked off, she had far better things to do. She had already got Harry a cover story in place, she would need to keep up appearances of Sasha for sometime. She didn’t want anyone getting suspicious, the attacks in England were already happening she had just sped up the process a bit. Teddy was safe and no one had even noticed the baby missing from the judgement, not that she wanted to go into them details. Right now she was angry with them all, she had a mountain of paperwork and that was not an exaggeration either it was literally the size of mount Everest.

Harry still needed things as well, there was also the block on Teddy's magic that would have to be dealt with before it caused problems for him. She sighed, she was getting too old for this shit.

 

* * *

 

Within an hour of Wo Fat giving his contacts a name he already had a folder on his soulmate and he didn’t like what was in it, not only had Harry been kidnapped and tortured and he was a single parent. If the other half had been in the picture then Wo Fat would have no problems with taking them out, Harry was his and his alone.

He also got some information that caused a bit a alarm for him, his grandmother was R.E.D, his grandfather was also in R.E.D. The two of them had went on a mission and it had gone FUBAR within a hour, that had been some 30 odd years ago and the two of them were still together. They had one child who was away on a mission and Wo Fat had not been able to get a hold of any of the details, but what he had been able to gather he was dark. He was not looking forwards to meeting Harry's family, he could hold his own and he knew that. He wouldn't have been able to live this long if he didn’t know how to defend himself, but they made him look like a child playing cops and robbers. It was not a nice feeling at all and Wo Fat did not like it.

Harry's file was not all that big, most of it had been blacked out. Making Wo Fat wonder just what Harry had gotten up to, but if he had followed in his family's footsteps then he wouldn't need to worry about protecting Harry all the time. Not that it was going to be much of an issue either way, if anyone even scratched Harry then there would be a bullet in between their eyes.

No second chances.

Wo Fat looked at the picture it was a few years old now, but just looking at the picture caused desire to run through his veins. He knew exactly what he was going to do to the green eyes minx, right now he already had a lead as to where Harry was, he was going to double check with his contacts before he made a move.

* * *

 

The sun was just starting to set by the time Harry and John had finished unpacking all of the boxes, Teddy had fallen asleep an hour earlier and Harry was grateful for it. He loved his little wolf he really did, but he needed both of his hands. With Teddy asleep the two of them had quickly worked through the rest of the boxes in a record time, now the two of them were sat on the couch eating a ham and pineapple pizza.

“Grandma never said how the two of you met, she just said that she had someone who she could trust and that was that.”

John snorted into his beer, that sounded like Sasha alright.

“I met her when she was 10, she got booted out of the house by her parents and they locked the door for good measure. I found her sleeping in a tree in our back garden, offered her the couch and left the back door open for her. Even at 10 year old she was far to mature for her age, it took me 5 years to get her name out of her.”

Harry smiled and shook his head, he had to admit the cover story that his grandmother had came up with was a very good one. Everything had been thought of, right down to the tiniest detail. If anyone was to look they would find nothing but black pages and red tape, she had been very thorough.

“Did you know she shot my grandfather.”

John choked and began hitting his chest as he struggled to breath, his voice was raspy as he gasped.

“What?”

Harry chuckled and looked at the expression on John's face, it was comical.

“She shot him, in the kneecap. From what I was able to gather, the two of them had been on a mission and grandfather wanted to impress her. Apparently he had been crushing on her for a few years but didn’t have the balls to talk to her, when they finally ended up on a mission together he fucked up. The mission went to FUBAR in less than 10 minutes, so grandma shot him in the knee, knocked him out and then tied him to a tree before leaving him.”

John blinked several times before he began roaring with laughter, the older man has tears streaming down his face as he tried to breath.

“Jesus! I knew she was a firecracker growing up, but I didn’t think she would do that!”

Harry grinned and took another sip of his beer before continuing.

“6 months later he is discharged from hospital and she is waiting there for him, she punched him then she kissed him before saying she would pick him up at 7.”

John snickered and shook his head, that was exactly like the young girl who would sleep on his couch and get into fist fights with teenagers.

“Sounds like her, she was a handful when she was growing up. More than once I got called to pick her up, her parents weren't bothered about her so I did it. I still remember the time that she got suspended for breaking someone's nose, not that it bothered her mind you. She was far to mature for her age.”

Harry nodded his head.

“Grandma doesn’t speak about her childhood and I can sort of understand why, mine wasn’t easy but at least I had some sort of family.”

John looked down at his watch and swore.

“Shit! Is that the time I need to go and make sure that I have everything sorted for tomorrow, I will catch you later Harry!”

John bolted from the couch and ran through the front door all the way to his house, Harry was left sitting on the couch feeling completely and utter confused. Harry stood up and slowly made his way to the front door, he quickly looked around before closing it and locking it turning he activated the alarm system before he made his way upstairs.

He was tired and he had the feeling that he was going to need all of his energy for tomorrow, he had no idea what it was the John had planned but he knew that by tomorrow night he would end up falling face first into the bed. John was a good man, he was weighed down by the things that he had seen and done. Harry could see the loneliness in the man and knew that it must have been a nightmare to send his own children away, Harry didn’t know if he would be able to do it himself and hoped that he never had to find out.

That was something else that he needed to do, he needed to get in contact with his grandmother and find out just how deep the cover story went. He knew that she had been very thorough with what she had done, but he doubted that she had went through childhood a second time. Harry yawned and made a mental note to do it later, his eyes closed.

What Harry didn’t see was a man stood under a tree taking photos of him, he had been given a job to do and he was not going to fail he liked living too much and Wo Fat did not tolerate failure of any kind. Making sure that he had plenty of photos he got into his car and drove off, he flipped open his phone and hit a button on his phone.

“I have them, I will send them the same way I normally do.”

He ended the call and closed the phone before throwing it out of the window, the last thing he wanted was for Wo Fat to find out that he had not gotten rid of the phone. He shivered Wo Fat was not someone who anyone wanted to cross the man would find 15 different ways to kill you and that was all before breakfast, he did not want to find out what he would do to him if he put his soulmate in danger.

* * *

 

Wo Fat smiled to himself and poured a glass of scotch, it had been pure luck that he had found his soulmate so soon. If it hadn’t been for one of his contacts recognising the young man getting on a plane to Hawaii then he would still have been running around trying to find him, Wo Fat licked his lips.

The board was set, the pieces were in place now all he needed to do was capture the queen.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance lies, Time bonds, Death learns, Creation is an over protective father and Wo Fat plots.
> 
> Harry wonders when his life got so crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that I didn't even have 3 chapters typed out, I had 1000 words of chapter 3 done. So after adding some more and reading up on the outline for chapter 4 it is safe to say that there might be a small delay inbetween updates, I can only find the outline for a single chapter. I have no idea what happened to the others which means starting from scratch. 
> 
> On another note, this chapter is a nice length and has some twists in it.
> 
> Just to clear somethings up as well, Chaos and Creation only had one child, Balance. Balance married Time and had two children, Life and Death, Death is a father to Harry and Harry is a father to Teddy. Not that teddy knows who his real parents are. 
> 
> Chaos died during a war and Creation had to remove his own daughter from his wife's corpse, Balance nearly died and Creation couldn't handle it. Creation didn't let Balance out of his sight until she was a fully grown woman, even then he was not far away. He is an over protective father. 
> 
> If you have any questions leave it in the comment section.

* * *

 

Waiting was not something that was Wo Fat was good at, he was more of a take action kind of person. But he had to wait, he was getting things sorted, he already had a house bought in the area where Harry lived. He had already gotten most of his stuff sent over to his new house, most of his files had been destroyed he didn’t want anyone tracing anything back to him. He had bought several local business and even employed some new people, all in all he seemed like a respectable business owner.

He still had all of his contacts, just because he was chasing after Harry didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to keep an ear to the ground, no he wanted to know everything that was going on. The last thing he needed or wanted was for someone to try and take Harry from him, not that they would be able to. He still had some unfinished business as well but that could wait until a later date, if things didn’t go well with Harry then he had a outlet for his anger. He would much rather reduce the population of Hawaii by a couple of percent than harm Harry, he had no doubt that the other man would annoy him, but he wasn’t going to harm him.

Well not physical harm, he had no qualms with tying Harry to the bed and having his way with him. He was sure that it would be pleasurable for both of them. His phone rang and startled him out of his thoughts, he did not like being disturbed for any reason.

“What?”

“ _It's done, everything is set up. The plane leaves in half a hour.”_

Wo Fat didn’t even bother to thank him, he just hung up the phone. While he was pleased that things were moving on time, he was not happy with his thoughts being interrupted. Wo Fat grabbed his car keys and made his way out of his house, he knew that he wouldn't be coming back here for sometime. Of that he was happy about, he didn’t like the house. The house had a deep and rich history, but the two people lying dead in the bath but a bit of a downer on things, that and the smell was starting to get to him.

As soon as Wo Fat left the house he hit a button and explosions began, the foundations got took out first and the rest of the house quickly caved in. It served 3 purposes, one they would have to make sure that it was safe before anyone could go into it, two the bodies would be hidden longer and by the time they did find them the poison that had killed them would be gone. Three it removed the last traces of Wo Fat ever being there, it had been a calculated risk when he taken the house but it had proved to be a steady base of operations for a time, now it had no use and neither had its owners.

Wo Fat did not like loose ends of any kind.

By the time he had got to the plane it was easily midday, Wo Fat was not happy about that fact. By the time he would reach Hawaii it would be night time and he would have to wait in order to introduce himself to Harry which meant that his plan would need to be put back by a few hours or a day depending on just how late it would be. Jet lag was not nice and different time zones were hard to overcome, but he had trained his body so that the jet lag wouldn't affect him. It wasn’t completely effective but it did help to keep the worst of it at bay, while he was looking forwards to getting to know Harry he was not looking forward to the racial slurs and god knows what else that would be thrown at him.

Wo Fat already had several backup plans in place should anything go wrong, he was not going to take any risks no matter what at the first sign of trouble he was grabbing Harry and taking him to a safe house. There was also the issue of the baby, Wo Fat did not like sharing but he had issues with killing children and babies. He was not a complete monster, he gave people a fighting chance.

But children had not done anything, they were just starting to learn and live life. The were innocent of their parents sins, Wo Fat didn’t think that he would make a good parent, his own childhood was filled with nothing but bloodshed, murder and crime. His adoptive mother had killed his father and he had seen it then she had raised him trying to make up for what she had done. He cared for her but he didn’t love her.

Wo Fat found it hard to forgive her and he didn’t know if he could forgive her, his father had taught him right from wrong and had tried to teach him to stay on the right side of the law.

That had all went down the drain when he watched as she shot him three times in the chest then once in the head for good measure.

It was something that still haunted him to this day, it wasn’t something that he could easily shake. Wo Fat shook his head, his mind was wandering down a dark path again and he couldn’t afford to get distracted this time. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it in, by this time tomorrow he would be near Harry and then he could make his next move.

 

* * *

 

Luck smiled to himself, Wo Fat wouldn't know that he had divine intervention. Luck had to admit that he had been petty and childish when he had cursed a baby, Balance and Time had tore him a new one when they had found that out.

Luck like Balance and Time was a neutral deity, he was neither good nor evil. He simply was.

Death and Life were polar opposites and Luck wondered how Life had turned out the way that he had, Death wasn’t a pompous arse. Luck watched as Wo Fat continued to put the final touches on his plans, he was going to bless him and knowing Harry, Wo Fat was going to need every bit of good luck he could get. Which reminded him, he really needed to remove the curse off Harry. He was getting tired of Death breathing down his neck figuratively speaking as Death didn’t need to breath.

 

* * *

 

Harry had woken up early, while he was used to getting up early and found some peace in a routine what he was not expecting when he woke up was the smell of pancakes. Harry gripped his wand as he quietly moved down the stairs, who ever the intruder was he was not going to let them get away with their life.

“Morning, little spark.”

Harry felt his shoulder sag, he peaked around the door frame and noticed that both grandparents were there this time. Time was sat reading a newspaper and Harry found it slightly amusing that the deity of Time would even bother to read it, the male deity had seen all of these events happening so why would he read about it?

“Haven't you seen all of these events?”

Time looked at Harry, white eyes staring at the young man before he grunted and flipped the page.

“It's one thing seeing it, it is another thing to get people's opinions on it. Everyone has a different thought on what is going on and I like to read about it.”

Harry shook his head, just as he was about to sit down Teddy began crying. Before Harry could even move Time pushed him down into his chair and made his way towards Teddy's room.

“Time wants to spend sometime with you and Teddy, I won't be able to come around for sometime and Time is going to be busy helping me balance out the scales. Even with two of us doing it, it is still going to take a long time. So we are having a small break before we get back to work, even though we might not be able to see you will we still check up on you.”

Harry felt relieved to know that they weren't going completely off the grid so to speak,it was nice having people that cared about him even f they weren't actual people but deities. It was still nice.

“How bad are the scales?”

Balance sighed and looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and Harry knew that she did in fact have the weight of the world resting on her shoulders, it was not something that he liked to think about.

“Bad, right now I am trying to correct 3 time-streams, 5 worlds and a dimension that is on the verge of collapsing.”

Harry winced

“So it's a lot worse than what you thought.”

Balance nodded her head, grey hair falling around her face.

“Judgement is not something that we do lightly and when it does happen? It has massive effects that can be felt throughout the entire universe and beyond.”

Harry could understand that in some way.

“So basically it’s a ripple effect.”

There was laughter heard and Time entered the room with Teddy in his arms, Teddy was blowing spit bubbles and tiring to grab hold of Time's hair.

“Aptly put, it is indeed a ripple effect.”

Time sat down in a chair, white eyes staring at Teddy as the baby finally got hold of his hair and was happily eating it. Balance placed some pancakes in front of Time who smiled at his wife, it had been a very long time since the two of them had been this relaxed and Time was going to enjoy it while he could.

“Pass me the little wolf, I want some cuddles before the day begins.”

Time grumbled but passed Teddy to Balance who smiled and began tickling Teddy under his chin, Teddy gurgled and tried to grab Balance's hair but the older woman was too quick for him. Balance chuckled at the look that Teddy was giving her, it was amusing to see Teddy try and scowl.

“You may be cute little wolf, but it will take a lot more than that for you to get my hair.”

Time leaned back in his chair and looked at his wife, the soft smile on her face. The twinkling in her eyes, it reminded him of when they were younger and Death had just been born. They had been peaceful times, when the universe was still young and they could just be themselves without worrying. He was lucky that him and Balance were compatible, they were both neutral deities, their duties were similar and they could easily work together. Time continued to watch as she tickled Teddy and the baby squealed with laughter, no matter how much work they had to do or what the other deities thought of them, Time knew the truth.

His wife had emotions, but hers were that strong that she had to keep them tightly bound. She was the keeper of Balance because of her ability to keep her emotions so tightly bound, she had the blood of trillions on her hands but she had locked away the guilt and remorse behind a wall. She couldn’t break, she wouldn't allow herself to break, not when there was so much depending on her.

Time made a mental note to talk to her later on, there was shadows in her eyes again and her hair was slowly turning black. A sign that the scales were out of balance, that was something that needed to be corrected as soon as possible. The last thing anyone needed was for her to go off the deep end.

Time quickly pushed the dark thoughts to the back of his mind, it was not the best place to dwell on them. When he was alone he would continue with them, but right now he was going to enjoy what time he had with his wife, grandchild and great grandchild. He may be the master of time but even he had rules to follow.

“What do we have planned for today?”

Time shared a look with Balance and the woman smirked.

“Well, I know what we won't be doing today and Harry be a dear and get the door.”

Harry jumped when someone began knocking at the door, he cast a glare towards his sniggering grandparents who didn’t look guilty at all. Harry opened the door and was shocked to find John stood on his doorstep.

“John? What are you doing here so early?”

John McGarrett looked as if he hadn’t slept a wink, his clothes were crumpled, his hair was in disarray and he smelt strongly of coffee.

“Ah, there is a BBQ happening today. It's a welcome to the neighbourhood so to speak, I just came over to tell you that it starts at 1 o'clock.”

With that John turned around and began jogging back towards his house throwing a small wave to Harry, just as Harry was about to close the door he caught sight of a moving van. Harry knew that it was a popular area, but it wasn’t cheap, he didn’t even want to think about the price that his house was worth. That was before all the renovations and extension, he had a state of the art kitchen, an en suite bathroom for three bedrooms, a garage, basement and a hot tub in the back garden. Then there was the extension on the side of the house, which had both a study and a library.

All in all Harry was not going to be looking at the bill anytime soon, not that he wanted to either. It didn’t feel right to Harry, he was well aware that they had mortal shells that they had used over the years, he knew that sometimes they escaped into the human realm for some peace. Which would mean that they would need a house to live in, but Harry had never been one to allow other people to foot the bill. He liked being able to provide for himself, he didn’t like allowing other people to spoil him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his childhood or something else, he was stubborn, independent and headstrong.

But he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, while he was grateful that he did have a roof over his head he still felt like he was taking advantage of them.

“Stop overthinking things, I can see smoke coming from your ears.”

Harry looked at his grandfather who was folding up the newspaper that he had been reading, white eyes were looking at him with such intent that Harry felt the need to blab all of his secrets and fears, Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything.

“Love, me and Harry are going for a quick walk. Do you need anything?”

Balance walked out the kitchen, Teddy was on her hip and she passed Time a sheet of paper and gave him a knowing look.

“Just what is on the list.”

Time grabbed hold of Harry and dragged him out of the house, he gently closed the door behind him. He kept a hold of Harry as the two of them walked, he had some idea as to what was going through the younger man's head, but he wanted to hear it from Harry. Once they were a safe distance away, Time turned to Harry and spoke.

“I know that you are uncomfortable with what has been done for you and I know that you feel as if you are taking advantage of us, but the truth is you're not. When we were younger we tried so hard for children, it took us a very long time before Balance fell with Death. Even then there was a lot of problems, with his powers he nearly killed her. But she was adamant that she would keep him, I know she never would have forgave me if anything had happened to him. It took us even longer for her to fall with Life, as much I as love my son he is a pompous prat.”

Harry was looking at Time, for some reason people were not paying attention to them and Harry knew that Time had done something so that no one would be able to see them. Time glanced at harry before continuing.

“Life has had a string of partners but never settled down, he broke hearts left, right and centre. Death has always been close to Balance, mainly because she knows what he is going through with his job. Death has never had a partner and he doesn’t have much of a life outside of his job, when he had heard about the prophecy he threw the mother of all temper tantrums. Balance even grounded him, she hadn’t done that since he was a boy. I have rarely if ever seen her that angry, she was furious with him. She then pointed out that the prophecy didn’t say master, that he just assumed it. Death has sulked for close to a millennia before he had agreed that she was right, Death has always had problems connecting with people. Living being puzzle him and he hates puzzles, right now he is trying to understand his own feeling for you. I am not going to lie, the road ahead will be difficult for both of you. He understands that he cares for you, but other than that? He is at a loss.”

Time fell quiet and Harry took the time to consider what had been said, he understood what Time was saying and he could sympathise with Death. Harry didn’t know what he would do if it was him in Death's place, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know either. The two of them continued their walk until the reached a store and entered it.

 

* * *

 

Death was not an easy deity, he was not someone that anyone would cross. He took souls, judged them and placed them where they needed to be. His life was not easy, his job was not easy but there was no one else to do it. Death followed the magical trail that his mother and father had left and was shocked when he came to a mortal house, he wasn’t sure what they would be doing here but he had a fair idea as to who lived in the house. He entered the house and frowned at the smell of brownies, cakes and other things. It smelt more like a bakery than a house.

“Stop frowning and get in here.”

Death jumped, it was hard to shock him but for some reason his parents were always able to do it. It irritated him to no end.

“Mother.”

Balance was stood in the doorway, a baby perched on her hip. Death knew just who the baby was and glared at his mother, he knew that there had been an extra person missing from judgement but hadn’t been able to figure out just who it was.

“Dare I ask as to why Theodore Lupin is here? I knew that there was someone else missing from judgement but I didn’t know who it was, I have my answer now.”

Balance scowled at her son, she still had a fair few choice words to say to him.

“Do you honestly think I was going to allow you to cast judgement on a baby? A being who has not even been alive for a single year, you upset the scales enough. I was not going to sit back and watch as a child died for no reason.”

Death winced, he suddenly felt like a little boy again. He hated the fact that she could make him feel like a child with a few words or a look, but that was what he was to her a child and Death knew it.

“I know that mother, I also know that you never do anything without a reason. But I am not here for that, I need advice.”

Balance snorted and looked at her son, there was a strong bond between them, there was no denying that but sometimes he could be so stubborn.

“Finally realised that you have feelings for Harry.”

Death scowled, he didn’t know how she did it but she did.

“Yes, I admit that I care for him. But I don’t know what to make of the other feelings I have for him.”

Balance placed Teddy in his high chair and fastened the straps, she pulled on them a few times to make sure that they weren't too tight for him.

“You have parental feelings for him, you don’t consider him a lover, you don’t treat him like a sibling. You care for him as if a parent would care for their child, it is the same for me, you know that I care you for, it's the same with your father you know how much your father loves you.”

Death sat down in a chair and stared at the baby, oh he knew the boy's name but he wouldn't get attached. It was bad enough that his mother was having to spell out his feelings for him, he couldn’t survive the embarrassment of her doing it a second time.

“But what do I do?”

Balance looked at him and Death felt as if he could feel the world crushing down on his shoulders, it felt as if he was being crushed under an immense weight, as quick as it appeared it left.

“You spend time with him, my time is coming my son. I won't be around forever and I know that my time will be up soon, the damage done to the scales has just added more to it. Everything dies and if I can do one thing before I go it will be to make sure that both you and Harry have a family, if I can do that then I can be at peace.”

Death didn’t like what his mother was implying, he didn’t not like it one bit.

“You can't die, you're the Lady of Balance.”

Balance smiled and shook her head, there was a sadness to her.

“Not entirely true, when the scales tip too far in one direction it can have deadly effects. As the Lady of Balance my health is tied to the scales, if the tip too far either way then I will die. There is no ifs, not buts. It will happen, with how far the scales have tipped I am already dying. I have a year at most, that is if the scales are not put back into balance.”

Death stood up, his chair was pushed back and he glared at his mother.

“Why didn’t you say something? If any of us had known then we wouldn't have did it, you are just sitting there drinking tea!”

His power flared, the plants in the room died in a matter of seconds. Balance had moved and wrapped Teddy in her arms before Death had lost control of his powers, she shushed Teddy who was crying in her arms.

“Would it have made any difference? This isn't the first time that this has happened and it is not going to be the last, death comes to us all and I am not that arrogant to believe that I will escape it.”

Death snarled and stormed out of the room, Balance sighed and rocked Teddy. It was going to be sometime before he would calm down, Balance began humming a song. It was the same one she used to sing to Death all the time, it didn’t take long for Teddy to calm down and drift off to sleep. Balance felt tired, she knew that given her status that it shouldn’t be possible, but with the scales being out of balance, her health starting to fail she was feeling older than she really was.

Her life was tied to the scales, it was not a known fact. It was the price that she had to pay in order to be the Lady of Balance, none of the others had to pay a price. In that regards they were lucky, Balance stumbled and grabbed hold of the counter. She had lied to Death when she had said a year, she had 3 months at the most. She closed her eyes.

“Forgive me father, it seems as if I have failed you.”

Her grip weakened and she fell to the floor, her hair was rapidly changing between white and black. A pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her, a frown was set in a strong face.

“Not today my child.”

The creator had came, he had watched over all of his children and grandchildren and in the case of Balance, Time and Death, great grandchild and great, great grandchild and he was proud of them. He had never had much direct involvement but that had to change, he looked at Teddy who was calmly sleeping. He picked up his daughter and carried her out of the house, he had already lost his wife. He would not lose the last part of her, no his daughter would live.

He would not allow her to die, she was not going to die and when she woke up they would be having words about her taking far too much on. She was his only child, the others had been born from his flesh and blood. But his wife had carried her for 9 months and when she had died he swore that nothing would happen to her, in that regards he failed. But he wouldn't fail again.

“Keep the stars burning for me, Chaos, watch over both of us love.”

With a flash of white light the two of them were gone.

 

* * *

 

Everyone knew that there was something wrong, the sky turned black and thunder began booming in the sky, rain poured down. Time had froze, his eyes were wide and unseeing.

“We need to leave now!”

Time grabbed hold of Harry and teleported both of them to Harry's home, Time threw open the door and ran into the house.

“Balance? Love where are you?”

Harry stared at a patch of silver dust in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen.

“Grandfather.”

Time whirled around, panic in his eyes he looked at the patch on the ground and knew it was too big for it to be a simple teleportation to another place.

“No, no. This can't be happening, not now.”

Time went to touch the pile of silver dust but was nearly blinded by a white light.

“Worry not timekeeper, she is safe.”

Time blinked and gaped at the being stood in front of him.

“Lord of Creation.”

A large hand was placed on his shoulder and Time felt as if he was going to crumble under the weight of it.

“She is safe, it is not her time yet despite what she has said. Her body took too much strain and could not keep going any longer, I will be looking after her for sometime.”

Time didn’t know whether to cry or thank him, the creator turned to Harry and Teddy. He didn’t do anything for a moment, then he smiled.

“It is good to finally meet you little spark and little wolf, I will be keeping an eye you on two as well.”

With a flash of white he left the house, Time sagged to the floor. Harry rushed over to him, Teddy was wide awake and had no idea about what had just happened.

“Who was that?”

His heart was hammering away in his chest, he could feel a migraine forming. His magic was going haywire.

“That was the Lord of Creation himself and your great grandfather.”

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or scream, he had no idea when his life had gotten this crazy but it was. His eyes drifted down to the pile of silver dust on the floor, it may be crazy but he loved his family and that was all there was too it. Nothing was going to change that, but that didn’t stop the worry bubbling away in his gut, nor did it take away the fact that his grandfather looked as if his world had came crumbling down around him. Harry was not stupid, he knew the myths and legends, he knew who the Lord of Creation was. But what he couldn’t understand was how his grandmother had a connection to him, Harry was sure that he wouldn't like the answer at all.

Harry looked at Teddy and knew that he was going to be mothered, coddled and the most protected baby that had ever lived, he also had the feeling that he had just gained a mother hen. He heard deep chuckling inside his head.

“ _I told you I would watch over your two little spark, my daughter loves you and you are hers. Therefore you are mine as well, do not worry about her, she will be causing chaos in no time at all.”_

The voice gently withdrew from his mind and Harry wobbled for a few seconds, Harry looked at his grandfather who was still staring at the floor. Harry's voice was slightly strangled as he asked.

“The Lord of Creation is her father?”

Time looked at him, his white eyes were wild and almost feral.

“Yes, Chaos and Creation only had one child. Balance. Balance had to be cut out of her mother who had been badly injured during the deity war, Creation lost his wife and nearly lost his child. I didn’t know that when I married her, it was the biggest shock of my life when I came face to face with the Lord of Creation and her calling him daddy. With Death and Life being our children he is their grandfather, with Death now accepting his role as your father. The Lord of Creation is your great grandfather, I wouldn't put it past him to keep an eye on you.”

Time stood up, his legs were shaking slightly. Harry could see that he was affected by what had happened, a deity he may be but he could still feel emotion just like anyone else.

“You don't want to be alone, I don’t want to be alone. Stay here for the night and go home tomorrow, we could both use the company.

Time nodded his head and pulled Harry in for a hug, he rested his head atop of Harry's

“With her father looking after her I know she will be alright, it has scared me. I came so close to losing her and she didn’t say anything, I am angry with her. But I still love the stubborn fool of a woman!"

Harry let Time squeeze him, Teddy wiggled in his arms it was clear that Teddy was no enjoying the hug. Harry grabbed hold of his grandfather's wrist and dragged him up the stairs before pushing him into the master bedroom, neither of them wanted to be alone. It was going to be a long night for both of them and they knew it.

 

* * *

 

Wo Fat wasn’t sure but he knew that something was wrong, for the past hour he felt a overwhelming sadness and he didn’t like it. It wasn’t his so that only left one person. Harry. Wo Fat didn’t like the fact that Harry was upset, he didn’t like the fact that he was not there to comfort him. The plane was not going quick enough for his tastes, not only was his soulmate in distress, he was not there to help him.

He had no issue with manipulating a person, he had no problem killing someone, he had no issue with torturing people to get what he wanted. What he did have an issue with was the fact that someone had upset his soulmate, his Harry. He would find out what had upset Harry and eliminate the problem, if it was his family then that might cause a bit more of an issue Wo Fat didn’t fancy his chances against them. Wo Fat paused in his thoughts, if something had happened to one of them, then Harry would need someone to lean on.

On one hand Harry was in great emotional distress, it was that strong that it was flowing through their weak bond. On the other Harry could have lost a member of his family leaving him in a weak state, meaning he could be prone to attacks, Wo Fat needed to get to Hawaii as quick as possible. He had two options he could throw the pilot out of the door or he could try and curb his anger.

It didn’t take the pilot long to be thrown out of the air lock.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Danny meet, Chin is not surprised by what is happening. There is chaos all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with what is going on, my sister is going to Manchester and we are getting things ready for her. There will probably be a delay inbetween the chapters, on the other hand I have already got half of chapter 5 done. My aim is to try and get two chapters done, even if I can't post them. It will be a load off my mind as I wont be trying to do 3 things at once. 
> 
> So don't be shocked if you do get two chapters in one go, think of it as a thank you for being paitent with me and sorry for taking so long.
> 
> Any questions drop by the comment section.

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly was a former police officer, he had seen a lot when he had been on the force. He had seen just how twisted and cruel humanity could be, he also knew that mother nature was not something that you wanted to cross. He was drinking his morning coffee when a breaking news bulletin came in, Chin didn’t really think anything about it but he still flipped the channel over any way. He was horrified by what he saw, it was hard not to be.  
  
North Korea had been hit by a tsunami.  
  
England was getting 6 years worth of rain in a matter of hours.  
  
Japan had volcanic activity.  
  
America had been hit by an earthquake followed by several large fires that they couldn’t put out.  
  
Africa was facing the worst drought on record.  
  
China was facing tornados.  
  
Russia had been hit by a blizzard so bad that people were being told to stay indoors.

Alaska had been hit by storms that bad, that many of the cities and towns had lost power.

Germany had been that badly flooded that they had actually lost one of their cities.  
  
It was complete and utter chaos all over the world, Chin had no idea what to make of it. He knew that man believed themselves to be in control of nature but it was far from the truth, no one controlled nature. Chin wondered if their arrogance had finally caught up to them, and in all honesty it wouldn't shock him it if had. Chin drained the rest of his cold coffee and began getting ready for work, as much as he would love to take the day off he couldn’t. He had bills to pay, food to buy and a mortgage to take care of, the pay was shit but he didn't have any other choice. Chin sighed, his zen was nowhere to be found, he needed a better job but no one would hire a disgraced officer. With a tired sigh Chin finally stopped dragging his arse and finally went to work.  
  
What Chin didn’t see or even notice as he was getting sorted was a pair of eyes watching him, he had seen the champions and knew that they would do great things. His niece had chosen well, he had never blessed a mortal and he had never really thought about doing so. He had often thought that mortals were beneath him, but seeing her champions gave him pause. A wicked smile appeared on his lips, he would bless them.  
  
After all they would create much destruction and chaos, but they would also protect and serve. The perfect balance.  
  
He didn’t care about the last bit, it was the first bit that held his attention. After all he was the Lord of Destruction.

* * *

  
  
It was chaos, complete and utter chaos. None of them had realised just how much work one deity did, they had managed to stop the planet from exploding and had got the worst of the weather under control but that was all they had managed to get done. They hadn’t even began on the paperwork yet and to be honest none of them wanted to, not when it was the size of mount Everest.  
  
“Just how much work did she do?”  
  
Death glared at his brother who was acting like a child.  
  
“Life and Death both fall under her jurisdiction, as does most things. All births and deaths are reported to her, mother does far more in a day than we do in a month. Then there is also, nature, luck, discord, harmony, desire, love, time and creator knows who else.”  
  
Luck chose that moment to enter and he was scowling, normally a happy go lucky guy it was rare for him to scowl or even be angry.  
  
“This is beyond ridiculous, this paperwork is only a week old at most. Yet there is an entire mountain of it, we haven’t even began to put a dent in it, does anyone know where she is? Has anyone even seen her?”  
  
Time appeared at that moment, there was a feral look to him. His white eyes were hard and his white hair that was normally neat and tidy was a complete and utter mess, he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that now was not the best time to anger the elder deity it wasn't a good idea to anger him on a good day, let alone when he was like this, that was if you had a brain and used it. It was very clear that something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
“Time, where the ever loving fuck is your lazy arse wife?”  
  
Destiny had never been one to read the signs, she had never been one to think before she acted, she had never been one to try and filter what she said. Time had a hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground, her feet dangled off the floor, as Time’s hand squeezed that tightly that her collar bone broke, her windpipe was crushed in a matter of seconds. Destiny tried to get Time to let go of her by scratching at his hand, it didn’t work, all it did was make him worse. His free hand grabbed hold of her wrist and he bent her wrist back, not stopping until he heard it snap and Destiny let out a hoarse scream of pain. He grabbed hold of her dangling arm and twisted it sharply at the elbow, he watched with satisfaction when it popped out of its joint.  
  
Death knew that his father was going to kill Destiny, slowly and painfully, he needed to stop him. There were very few people that could get through to him, his mother was one of them but she wasn’t here. He didn't even want to think about what it meant, not after the conversation that they had. Death refused to believe it.  
  
“Father please, this isn't you. Destiny may be an idiot at times, but not even she deserves this. What would mother think?”  
  
Death didn’t know what got through to him, Destiny was dropped to the ground that quickly that Death was sure that the impact had probably broken some bones. Destiny quickly moved away from the enraged elder deity, in fact none of the others were going near him at the moment. Death was the only one stood close to his father, there was anger, rage, distress and grief. So much grief. Death wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“Father, where is mother?”  
  
Time took a deep breath and his shoulders shook, he closed his eyes as he tried to get his raging emotions back under control.  
  
“Your mother, your mother is resting at the moment.”  
  
Life snorted, it was very clear what he thought of his father’s answer and his mother’s absence.  
  
“Resting? At a time like this? The whole world is falling apart and she is having a nap?”  
  
Discord and Luck shot the younger deity a dirty look, their nephew he may be but he could certainly put his foot in it. Discord took a step forwards and placed her hand on Time's shoulder, for a minute it seemed like nothing was going to happen until Time sagged. Discord used the moment to ask the question that they all wanted to ask, but none of them dared to.  
  
“Time, brother, what has happened?”  
  
The tears that he had fought against, that he had tried to hold back finally broke free.  
  
“We nearly lost her, by the creator she was dying and not one of us knew! She had hid it that well, that she had everyone fooled.”  
  
Discord paled, Luck just stared at Time who was leaning on Discord, Desire and Lust who had only just arrived had heard it all. Neither of the two men liked what they had heard, Balance was their older sister, she had always looked out for them. Even when they had been younger, she had helped them with their jobs and even at times taking over when they couldn’t cope. Sometimes she had been more like a mother than a sister, neither of them were going to allow anything to happen to her. Not after she had already gave up so much and never asked for anything in return, she was not selfless but she wasn't selfish either.  
  
“Why didn’t she come to us? She knew that if she asked we would have helped her.”  
  
Before Time even had a chance to speak a deep voice rumbled.  
  
“Because she is far too stubborn for her own good, because she felt as if you were not ready to handle the full responsibility of your positions. To her you are all children and that is fact, she had been around for billions of years before any of you had even been thought of. When it was just Destruction, me and Balance we did everything, we all shared the jobs between us. It seems that she feels as if you are not ready for the full responsibility yet and with the way some of you are acting, I agree with her.”  
  
Many of them turned around and gaped at the fact that the creator was stood in front of them, many of the more older and respectable ones bowed.  
  
“Lord of Creation.”  
  
“Creator.”

“Father.”  
  
Creation didn’t even bother to look at them, his eyes were on, one deity he could understand what Time was going through. He had to get in contact with his brother Destruction, the two of them hadn’t talked for sometime now. But with his daughter's life hanging by a tread and the universe, being thrown into chaos he had to get in contact with him.  
  
“Worry not timekeeper, she is safe and will be well looked after. My brother will make sure of that, but there are more important things to do. We must right the scales.”  
  
Many of the deities looked at Creation, they hadn’t known that he had a brother. Even if they had known none of them would have asked about him anyway, it was very clear that it was a sore spot of the Lord of Creation and they didn’t want to piss him off any more than he already was.  
  
Creation made his way to the scales chamber, the room itself housed a massive pair of scales that were easily the size of Jupiter. The scales were violently shaking and tilting left to right in such a violent fashion that Creation was worried, Creation walked forwards and placed his hands on the scales, they screamed and quietened down for a few seconds before they screeched. Many of the deities that had followed Creation had to place their hands over their ears, it was very clear to Creation that they had never seen this room let alone entered it.  
  
“Welcome to the room of balance.”  
  
Many of the younger ones shuddered as the power washed over them, Time paused as he looked at the scales. It was far worse than what he thought, he was going to have words with his wife when she woke up, if she woke up.

* * *

  
Destruction had never been one who was sentimental and caring, he preferred death, chaos, discord and complete and utter destruction. But he did have a soft spot for his niece, she was easy to talk to and could make a very valid point in an argument. So when his brother came practically begging him to help he found that he couldn't say no, not that he wanted to either. He had never been close with his with his family and couldn't get on with most of them, it wasn’t that he didn’t try, he had for a long time then just gave up. Then Balance came along and he found that he enjoyed her company, she wasn’t completely one or the other. She was in middle and she had helped both him and Creation rekindle some sort of bond, not that he would ever tell her that.  
  
He had never really noticed just how much she had done for them, or how much she had helped any of them. He knew that nearly everything fell under her and he wasn’t stupid and he had  noticed that his paperwork was smaller than what it should be, he knew that she had been taking some of it. He had never confronted her about it because she was just trying to help, black eyes looked at the coma induced figure on the bed.  
  
That had been a mistake.  
  
When she awoke he was going to have some serious words with her, he wasn’t about to allow her to continue on this foolish quest she was doing. It was one thing to help family, it was another thing trying to do far too much. Destruction picked up a book and read the title.  
  
“A million ways to kill someone.”  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and began reading out loud, he had no idea if she could hear him or not. But it was worth a shot and it wasn’t like anyone else could hear him.

* * *

  
  
Harry was shaken, he had gotten word that his grandma had been placed into a coma. He couldn't see her, he couldn't send her a card or even give her flowers. Death had explained it to him as best as the deity could but he didn’t even understand half of it, by the time Death left Harry was feeling down and he couldn't get rid of the feeling. Even being with Teddy was not really cheering him up, he couldn't do anything to help and that was getting him down. He didn’t know very much about deity health and powers so there was nothing he could do, even Death had told him that the other deities were struggling to heal her.  
  
Harry still didn’t like it.  
  
So he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed Teddy put him in the pram and went for a nice long walk. He needed to clear his head and Teddy could do with some fresh air, staying in the house all the time was not good for either of them. Harry waved to John who was watering his plants, the BBQ had been cancelled until next week. Mainly due to the freakish weather that was going on, Harry bit his lip he knew why it was happening but no one would believe him.  
  
As Harry walked his mind slowly began to clear, Teddy had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago and the sun was pleasant. While it was normally hot, Harry found that the weather was pleasant. For some reason the disasters that were happening around the world were not touching Hawaii, while many would consider it strange Harry knew the truth but once again no one would believe him. Harry's eyes widened when he saw a young girl no older than 6 or 7 come hurtling towards him, Harry stopped the pram and shot an arm out he was able to grab hold of her before she fell face first on the floor.  
  
“Grace!”  
  
Harry looked at the man that was running towards them, he had blonde hair and the bluest eyes that Harry had ever seen, he wasn’t tall but rather short and stocky. Harry knew that it wasn’t fat underneath the shirt that he was wearing, Harry wondered if the man had found his soulmate yet. He was more than easy on the eyes and Harry knew that whoever he got with would be one very lucky person, his eyes looked at the small girl that was looking terrified.  
  
“Are you okay? That was quite the fall.”  
  
She nodded her head, she didn’t say anything until the blonde haired man had reached them.  
  
“Danno!”  
  
Harry let her go and she ran the last few steps towards the blonde haired man, the man wasted no time and picked her up and hugged her close to his chest. Blue eyes pinned Harry in place, there was something in his eyes, something that Harry could easily understand.  
  
Worry.  
  
Harry gave him a small smile, his eyes looked at Teddy who was still sleeping soundly. Harry shook his head, Teddy would be able to sleep trough and earthquake.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
It was sincere and heartfelt, harry found that he couldn't speak. He just nodded his head and looked at the man still hugging his daughter, it was a touching scene and Harry didn’t want to interrupt it.  
  
“What do you say, Grace.”  
  
Grace turned and looked at him before smiling.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Harry returned the smile, Grace was sweet and Harry could see that she was the light in her father's world.  
  
“Your welcome.”  
  
And that was how Harry Potter met Danny Williams, neither of them knew about the bond that would form between them.

* * *

  
When Danny had woken up he had not thought that he would have nearly lost Grace, if anything he thought that it was going to be a normal day in a pineapple infested hellhole. It was too hot, he had racial slurs threw at him and where he worked was filled with nothing but complete arses. He knew that he wouldn't be liked and he didn’t care about it, what he did care about was people were trying to sabotage a case to make him look bad.  
  
He hated the fact that people thought less of him because of his skin colour, he hated the fact that people in this day and age were so childish. He hated the fact that everywhere he went people whispered about him, he didn’t need to know what they were saying to know that they were talking about him.  
  
If he had to sum up Hawaii in one word it would be bigoted.  
  
If he wanted to get slandered, things thrown at him, his house covered in eggs then he would have stayed in Jersey.    
  
He could safely say that he hated the island with a passion, he had yet to meet a decent person on the island and that just irritated him all the more. When he had finally taken Grace out after a hour of arguing with Rachael about, when he could and couldn't see her. He was exhausted, and he warned Grace about running to far ahead. His heart had jumped into his throat when he had seen Grace running down the path, then she fell. His heart stopped when he saw Grace falling towards the road, he wasn’t close enough to catch her in time. Danny ran but it didn’t matter he wouldn't get there in time and he knew it, he could see it all playing out.  
  
Grace being hit by a car, her body flying through the air and landing on the road with a thud. He could see the pool of blood already forming, Danny braced himself for the worst because nothing good ever happened to him. He prayed, for the first time in his life Danny prayed. He prayed that Grace would be spared, that someone, anyone would catch her before she fell.  
  
Then someone caught her, a thin scarred arm wrapped around her waist and stopped her from falling. Danny pushed himself to run faster, his baby girl needed him. Danny didn’t know if it was divine intervention or just someone trying to do the right thing, but whatever it was Danny was grateful. By the time he reached them he was panting and out of breath, he got a good look at the man who had saved his daughter.  
  
He was thin, dangerously so. Danny wondered if the man had ate a decent meal in his life, but the officer in him whispered other things.  
  
_Abuse._  
  
_Malnourishment._  
  
_Physical scars, most likely emotional as well._  
  
Danny had always listened to his gut, it had never steered him wrong. But looking at the man in front of him, it made Danny hate the world all the more. Emerald green eyes that were filled with so much pain, so much grief that Danny wondered how he was able to get up in the morning. But that didn’t stop him from being grateful, that didn’t stop him from saying two words.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Danny meant it as well, he had never meant anything more than them two words. Danny realised that he had met a kindred soul, someone who had seen the worst of life yet was still able to get out of bed every morning and do their job.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

* * *

 

Wo Fat had safely landed in Hawaii, no one asked about the lack of pilot. Something that he found strange but wasn’t going to question it, he still had a long drive ahead of him. While throwing the pilot out of the airlock had not been a good idea as it meant he couldn't catch up on his sleep, Wo Fat had gotten to Hawaii a lot faster than planned. There was a car already waiting for him and Wo Fat knew that his house had already been set up, now he just needed to set up some surveillance in Harry's house. He had no idea if the other man was at home, if that was the case then he could easily introduce himself and case out the house at the same time.

If he wasn’t at home then Wo Fat had no idea what his time frame could be, he would need to watch Harry's routine for a few days before deciding when it would be safe enough to get surveillance in Harry's home. It wasn’t going to be much, a couple of cameras, some wire taps and a motion sensor. One camera would be at the front door so Wo Fat would know who was entering the house, a second one would be at the back door. The last thing Wo Fat wanted was for someone to try and break into Harry's home, well it would be their home. But that wasn’t the point, Wo Fat knew that he would need to move slowly.

He couldn't rush this and make a mistake.

No he was going to do it properly, he knew about courting, he knew about certain rules when you were courting your other half. There were certain things that were still taboo, such as displaying your soulmate name to other people. Unless they were family, revealing your soulmate name in public. Wo Fat winced, that last one had caused more than a few riots when people got drunk and decided that flashing their names in public was a good idea.

He would need to find out what Harry liked, the first few times he was going to be flying blind and he didn’t like it one bit. He wasn’t spying on Harry per say, he was just going to be keeping an eye on the house. If he happened to see Harry walking around in a towel or naked then he wasn’t going to complain.

There was also the issue of the baby still, Wo Fat hadn’t made up his mind as to what he was going to do. He couldn't kill a baby, he may be feared and respected in some circles but he wasn’t a monster. Not like some of the people he had known, had being the key word. Once Wo Fat had found out that they had killed children, well they didn't live for very long. He wouldn't be able to remove the child from Harry's care, doing so could send Harry on a downward spiral. It was one thing to cause someone physical pain, it was another thing to break their minds.

Which only left him with one option. To raise the baby.

Wo Fat gave a silent groan, this wasn’t going to end well, he could see it happening. So many things could and would go wrong, but he was going to man up and step up to the plate. In other words?

He was going to take his balls out of his designer handbag.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin was pretty sure that this was panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the quote, but really what more is there to say about it?
> 
> It looks like I can get a chapter updated also, I made it a bit longer for people becuase? Those of you that know me, know updating and me? 
> 
> We really do not get along. 
> 
> Also enjoy the chapter!

* * *

John was an observant person, he had to be in order for him to live this long. Being blind and deaf in the seals was one way to get yourself killed, when he had became a police officer the skills that he had learned from being a seal served him well. So when a blonde haired man an a young girl began visiting Harry's house he did a background check, he was mildly surprised by what had came back.

Danny Williams was an officer of the Honolulu police department, John knew that there was good cops and bad cops, there was even dirty ones. But the files that he had gotten off his contact told him that he was squeaky clean, not a single black mark on his record. That had been the first part of the file he had got, the second part was more personal.

Danny had moved to Hawaii to be closer to his daughter, John had to admit that the man had balls of pure brass. He had moved nearly halfway around the world just so he could see his daughter, that was commitment and John respected it. He also respected the fact that the man was doing everything in his power to stay with his daughter, whereas he had sent his own children away to keep them safe and he regretted every minute of it.

It was not something that he was proud of, his wife Doris would be turning in her grave for what he had done. There was something about her murder that didn’t sit right with him, John knew that there was something going on and he was determined to find out what. He knew that he wasn’t going to like what he found but he needed answers, answers to the questions that had been plaguing him for so long. He need answers for all of them, Steve, Mary and himself, he couldn't take not knowing. He wasn’t daft and knew that there was things in his wife's past that she had kept from him, but he had never pushed her on those subjects and he wished that he had. But it was too late for regrets and take backs, Doris was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

John continued to watch Harry's house for a few more minutes, the younger man was settling in alright but many people were still wary of him. John didn’t know if it was because of the scars or because Harry's eyes seemed as if they were staring into your soul, the scars that the young man had were horrendous and John didn’t like seeing them. It showed just how far humanity had fallen, that they had been willing to kidnap and use a baby as bait didn’t sit right with him. He knew what he would do if he could get his hands on the sick individuals that had done such a thing, they wouldn't get off lightly and John would make sure that they suffered for what they had done.

John saw a familiar bike pull up in front of his house, he knew only one person that drove a bike.

Chin Ho Kelly.

He was glad that his old partner was coming to see him, it would give him a fresh set of eyes. Hopefully he could rope Chin into keeping an eye on Harry and John knew for a fact that Harry needed more than one set of eyes on him, then there was that new person that had moved into a house. John hadn’t seen them yet and had no idea if they were male or female, all he knew was the gossip on the street was going crazy. John moved to open the door before Chin even had chance to knock on the door, John was happy that his old partner had came by to see him.

“Chin! Good to see you, come in.”

Chin gave John a smile, out of all the people that had stood by him John had been the strongest. Chin was grateful to the man, he had never doubted, never wavered and had stood by Chin and to the Hawaiian man that meant more to him than John would ever know.

“I see you got some new neighbours brah.”

John nodded his head, he watched as Danny and his daughter Grace entered Harry's house. Danny was a good cop by all accounts and John knew that he could trust him to watch Harry, and right now he had an old friend to catch up with. He knew that Danny would be able to watch Harry for a bit, he had faith in the other officer.

* * *

Danny wasn’t sure where the time went, it felt like only yesterday that he had met Harry. It wasn’t, the two of them had known each other for nearly 11 months, Danny wasn’t sure where the time had gone. But he did know one thing, he was glad that he had met the other man. He made living on the island a bit more bearable, other than Grace he didn’t have much of a social life and to be honest he didn’t want one. He enjoyed spending time with Harry and Teddy, Teddy was starting to crawl and was getting into all sorts of trouble. Teddy had earned himself a nickname as well, the crawling menace.

Danny remembered what Grace was like when she had started to crawl, chaos didn’t even begin to describe it. But she was still his little girl and always would be no matter how old she got. The front door was opened before Danny even had chance to knock on it, Harry was still wearing his pyjamas and was holding a wriggling Teddy in his arms.

“Rough night?”

Danny had wanted to say something else, but there was little ears around and he didn’t want Grace repeating what he said. The last thing he wanted was for Rachael to get more ammunition against him, she was already trying to get full custody of Grace as it was.

“Teddy is teething.”

Danny winced, no wonder Harry looked like a good night's sleep would kill him. Danny wasted no time in pushing Grace into the house before kicking the door closed with his foot and grabbing Teddy, he nudged Harry towards the stairs.

“Get some sleep, me and Grace can manage for a bit.”

Harry didn’t even bother to protest and that spoke volumes to Danny, Danny didn’t like how his friend looked. Danny paused he had a lot of friends back in Jersey but he didn’t have any here, that was what he thought until he met Harry. Harry was not like anyone else, Danny found out rather quickly that his grandmother was in a coma after being shot 17 times. Danny knew it was painful to be shot once, he didn’t even want to think about the pain that the woman was in. That was when Harry dropped the bombshell, she had turned around and sassed them, she had stood there with her hands on her hips and asked.

“Is that the best you got?”

It hadn’t taken them long to open fire on her again, Danny didn’t know if the woman was crazy or if she had balls of steel. He was pretty sure it was the last one and not the first, considering that Harry was like her when it came to things like that, Danny would be the first to admit that Harry scared him when he was angry. There was also something odd about Harry as well, things happened around him.

Danny knew for a fact that he wasn’t hallucinating when he saw Harry levitate a box down from the top shelf, then there was Teddy. Danny had seen the boy's hair turn green and yellow in a matter of seconds, he knew he wasn’t seeing things that time as well. He had wanted to ask Harry but he found that he couldn't find the words, which would be considered a first for him. Normally he could talk about anything and everything, but he had no idea how to broach a subject like this.

He didn’t want to confront Harry, he knew that the younger man had seen enough confrontation. He didn’t want to add more to it, but it was puzzling him and Danny hated puzzles. He hadn’t met his soulmates yet and wasn’t that bothered, he had Grace, Harry and Teddy. They were all that mattered to him, if he met them, then fine he would deal with it. He didn’t want to go back down that road again, once was enough for him.

Teddy began crying and Danny looked at the baby, his cheek were bright red and he was pulling at his ears. Danny smiled at the baby and stood up careful of Teddy who was still wriggling in his arms, Teddy squealed when Danny threw him into the air and caught him again.

“Come on you little monster, let's get some teething powders and some paracetamol.”

Grace was happily drawing on some paper that had been left out on the coffee table, Harry would often leave paper for Grace to use. Although he kept the felt tip pens in a draw next to the couch, the last time Teddy had got hold of them his mouth had been blue. Harry had thrown the mother of all freak outs and had phoned Danny, Danny had found the situation amusing not that he would tell Harry that. He then explained to Harry that things like that would happen, with Teddy being on the move he would and could get into all sorts of trouble. So Harry moved the felt tip pens and put them in a draw, he also bought plug socket guards and god knows what else. Danny thought that he was going slightly over the top but he knew that he couldn't really say anything, he was worse than Harry and the two of them knew it.

Danny perched Teddy on his hip and opened the medicine cupboard with his free hand, thankfully Teddy had stopped wiggling. Danny almost swore when he heard a knock on the door, Teddy looked around with wide eyes trying to find where the noise had came from. Danny walked into the front room and passed Teddy to Grace, his hand was on his gun. His eyes were on the front door, Danny wasn’t sure just who it could be but he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Monkey, take Teddy and hide in one of the spare bedrooms. I will come and get you when it's clear, but remember stay quiet alright.”

Grace nodded her head, she knew that it was serious and she knew that Danno would protect her and Teddy. She wasn’t worried about her and Teddy, she was worried about Harry who was still asleep and had no way of defending himself. Her mind made up Grace carried Teddy up the stairs, she was very careful with the crawling menace because in all truth Teddy was. She made her way to the top of the stairs and didn’t look back, she knew that Danno wanted her to be strong, so strong she would be. She pushed open a bedroom door and felt relieved when she saw Harry sleeping in the bed, she quietly closed the bedroom door and hugged Teddy closer to herself.

Once he was sure that both Teddy and Grace were safe, Danny flicked the safety off on his gun. He grasped the doorknob with one hand, there was no peep hole so Danny couldn't see just who was at the door. He slowly opened the door, making sure to the keep gun hidden, he didn’t want to reveal his ace.

“Yes?”

Curt and polite, his ma would be so proud of him right now. He didn’t show his shock to the fact that there was a Chinese man stood on Harry's doorstep, he was tall, his jet black hair was cropped slightly and had intense dark eyes. Danny knew that the man was measuring him up, Danny didn’t like the feeling at all. Danny wanted to wipe the condescending smile off his face, although Danny had to admit if he didn’t have the condescending smile on his face he would be...attractive.

“Ah, my apologies. Harry was supposed to meet me for breakfast but he didn’t turn up, at the required time. Is everything well?”

Danny didn’t know if he was being sincere or if it was all an act, he still had his gun hidden behind the door and he wasn’t afraid to use it, he was hoping that the man in front of him gave him a reason to use it.

“Wo? What are you doing here? It's too early for breakfast.”

Harry was stumbling down the stairs, while he was rubbing at his eyes. Grace was walking behind him with Teddy in her arms, Teddy was sound asleep and Grace looked proud of herself for that. It was very clear that she had been the one to get Teddy off to sleep, Danny was proud of her as well. Not that he was going to tell her that, not with the creep who was still stood on the front door step.

“Harry, you missed our breakfast appointment.”

Harry continued to rub at his eyes, he knew the voice, he knew the person. It was hard not to when he had been going to breakfast every morning with the man, Harry yawned and stumbled before he caught himself.

“Sorry, Teddy kept me awake all night. He is teething and will not settle for love nor money.”

The man inclined his head and Danny wondered how he was able to make such a simple action look so refined, so elegant. Danny that there was a trick to it, but he hadn’t been able to master it. Harry who was now more awake looked at the two men who were having some sort of stand off and blinked.

“Oh! Wo Fat meet Danny Williams my friend, Danny Williams meet Wo Fat my, ah, well Wo Fat is my other half.”

Danny looked at the man who was now known as Wo Fat, it was clear that he was older than Harry by a few years, Danny knew that there was age gaps between soulmates. There was also something about him, something that just screamed danger. Danny knew that the man would most likely be trouble, that he would cause all sorts of chaos and havoc. But there was something in his eyes, eyes that were looking at Harry as if he had hung the moon and stars. Danny wondered if it was like that for everyone or if Harry had finally found someone that would worship him, Danny knew some of Harry's past. Oh he knew that his friend was keeping things from him, just like he knew that some of his file was blacked out, Danny had managed to get a copy of his file and he hadn’t liked what he had seen.

Danny had no doubt that Harry could defend himself, but he shouldn’t have to defend himself. Harry shouldn't have been through the things that he had, Harry shouldn’t have been hurt. Harry was kind, caring, warm and so welcoming that Danny wondered how he didn’t have more friends. Harry accepted every part of a person, the good and the bad. Harry knew that no one was perfect, Danny had seen the scars and he knew that without a doubt that Harry knew just how cruel a person could be. But he was still able to smile, to try and see the bright side of life. Danny didn’t know how Harry did it, he didn’t know how the other man woke up every morning.

There was a quiet strength to Harry, he wasn’t loud or boisterous. He didn’t even draw attention to himself, he was just Harry.

“Perhaps it would be best if I came back another time.”

Harry shook his head, he grabbed hold of Wo Fat's wrist and dragged him into the house, Harry made sure that Grace was nowhere near him when he spoke. Rachael was a bitch to deal with on the best of days, Harry didn't want Grace repeating what he said and Danny getting into trouble.

“No, you are going to stay and have breakfast. Danny is staying for breakfast, Grace is staying for breakfast. If you even think about trying to leave, I will remove both of you kneecaps with a spoon.”

Wo Fat indulgently smiled at him, oh he had no doubt that Harry would be able to do what he said. There was something in Harry files that mentions a bar of soap, tea spoon and a coffee cup, Wo Fat hadn’t been able to get all of the details, the person who had been subjected to Harry was not willing to talk. But what he had been able to figure was that Harry had somehow managed to use a bar of soap as a weapon and the coffee cup and been used to kill someone. The details were extremely fuzzy and Wo Fat hadn’t been able to find out anything else after that.

“Very well.”

Grace was sat in the front room with Teddy, Teddy was quite happily playing with Grace. Grace wasn’t even aware of what was going on inside the kitchen, she liked Harry. He was nice, he baked and he played with her when Danno was busy doing adult stuff. She knew that Danno had a very important job to do, he helped to keep people safe. He kept the bad people off the streets, Grace knew that Danno would do everything he could to keep her safe of that she had no doubt. Grace also liked Teddy, no correction she loved Teddy. She had always wanted a little sibling but had never gotten one, she had asked and prayed for one. But Grace felt like no one had answered her, then she met Teddy and swore that she would be the best big sister ever.

* * *

  
John and Chin had been enjoying a catch up it was well deserved as well, for John it was good to see Chin, to know that the other man hadn’t went on a downward spiral. John knew that IA could have some very damaging effects on people, he also knew that Chin's desk had been turned into a ghost town because of them and that made John dislike them all the more. Chin was a good man, very few things could faze him. IA had been barking up the wrong tree when they had thought that Chin had taken the money, John knew that Chin was covering for someone. He just didn’t know who it was, but he was sure of one thing, they had to be family.

Chin wouldn't cover for someone if they weren't family, he was a good friend but Chin put family above everything else, even his own future and happiness. John knew that it was Chin's flaw he would even say that it was a fatal flaw for the Hawaiian man, but there was very little that John could do about it.

John cast a glance out of his window and noticed that there was someone stood knocking on Harry's front door, he grabbed his binoculars and quickly looked out of the window. He forgot that Chin was in the house with him, Chin wondered what his old partner was doing. Whatever it was, it had John's full attention and Chin knew that John had some sort of laser focus in his DNA, he was completely sure if it.

“I'm not sure that spying on your neighbours is a good thing brah.”

John ignored Chin and the other man didn’t take offence to it, he knew John well enough to know that when he got like this everything took a back seat.

“I'm going to go over there and check on Harry, there is a lot of activity.”

Chin sighed and knew that it was hopeless to try and stop John, once his mind was made up that was it. There was no changing it and Chin knew better than to try and change it, it didn’t end well for anyone involved. At that moment a black Rolls Royce drove the the road and parked outside of Harry's house, Chin knew that John was going to end up foaming at the mouth if this kept up.

John made his move and Chin stood up and quickly followed him, for someone who was getting on John could certainly move when he needed to. They were across the street in a matter of seconds, John had a gun hidden in the waistband of his trousers, while it was registered to him John had yet to use it.

Everything changed in a matter of seconds when they heard screaming.

John broke down the door and drew his gun, Chin wished that he had brought something with him. John paused and the hand that held the gun dropped loosely to his side as he stood there and stared at the person that was being hugged by Harry, tears streaming down his face, Harry hiccuped a few times but he was still hugging and being hugged by the strange woman. Danny had no idea who the woman was, only that she was important to Harry. Grace looked at the lady, she was small and her hair was salt and pepper although it was far more salt than pepper. Teddy was happily chewing on a teething ring, it was clear to Grace that he didn’t know what was going on. Grace shrugged her shoulders and went back in the front room with Teddy, although she wondered how someone so small could cause so much trouble, Teddy looked as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. But Grace knew better, she knew that Teddy was a menace a cute one but still a menace. If there was trouble Teddy would be in the thick of it.

Wo Fat was nervous, normally he didn’t do nervous. He was calm, collected and normally in complete control. But this woman, he knew her very well considering she had helped him to defect and become an American spy, of all the people that he would come across he had never once thought that it would be Sasha Vishra. Wo Fat had the distinct feeling that his life was going to get a lot more complicated, the woman was a legend in her own right and he knew that she could probably kill him with her little finger. He had seen what she had done during one of their missions together, he had never thought of superheating jam and then throwing it at someone would be an effective weapon. He had been wrong. She had also kicked his arse for him, Wo Fat was never one to shy away from anything but this woman was a different kettle of fish. That and he liked living thank you very much.

Yet here she was hugging Harry for all he was worth, he could see the bandages that her shirt couldn't cover. He could see the scars that were silver in colour, she was dangerous, very dangerous and Wo Fat had seen what she was capable of first hand. Wo Fat was not even going to think about what it meant of she was here and hugging Harry, a small part of his brain knew that they must be family, the other half was screaming at it to shut up.

“Now, now little spark. You know it would take more than that to get me to go down.”

Harry hiccuped and tightened his grip on her, afraid that if he let go then she would disappear Harry feared that his nightmares would come true, that he would wake up and all of it would be a dream.

“You're here, you're really here!”

Sasha gripped him tighter, the grip on her cane loosened slightly. She wasn’t even at 50 percent and yet she had still made a great escape just so she could show Harry that she was still here, she didn’t know what her little spark had been through but she knew that he would have been worried out of his mind. She may be Balance but here and now she was a grandmother, she had a family that had been worried sick about her. Time had read her the riot act when she had finally woke up, in fact he still wasn’t talking to her.

Not that she really cared while it still hurt and stung, however in all honesty it didn’t matter to her, she may love her husband but not even he would have been able to deal with the workload that she had. Time knew what she was like before they had even got married, her father knew what she was like when she was growing up, her uncle knew first hand just how much trouble she could and would get into. That was without the rest of the family, still it was nice to see Harry even if it was for a few moments.

“Should you even be here?”

She shrugged and that gave Harry all the information he needed.

“Not really, my captors, excuse me I mean my minders have no idea that I am missing. Your grandfather and I are not talking and don’t even get me started on the rest of them.”

Harry gave a choked off laugh, while he was very happy that she was here he was upset that she had managed to escape.

“I'm glad you're here.”

Sasha rested her head atop of Harry's and closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Me too little spark, me too.”

Harry pulled back and began wiping his eyes, his face was already beginning to itch. That and he needed to introduce his friends to her, not all of them she already knew John but Harry had no idea about the man that had arrived with John.

“Grandma, this is Danny Williams and his daughter Grace, you already know John and the man stood in the corner is....”

Sasha looked at the figure and narrowed her eyes.

“Wo Fat, I haven’t seen you since I helped you on that last mission in Russia. Last I heard you were that deep undercover you were classed as dark, only the people at the top of the food chain had any idea about your mission.”

Wo Fat leaned forward slightly some of the shadows caught on his face making him look menacing and a smirk played on his lips.

“Sasha, I haven’t seen you since the mission where you thought jam was a good explosive.”

Sasha just shrugged, she wasn’t sorry for what she had done and she doubted she ever would be.

“It was on hand at the time.”

The small group of people were watching them as if they were watching a tennis match, Harry didn’t even want to know how his soulmate knew his grandmother and wasn’t even going to ask. Danny was very sure that he was having an internal freak out of epic proportions, he was very sure that jam shouldn’t be used like that. John wasn’t sure he wanted to look deeply into this, on one hand this Wo Fat knew Sasha, on the other? They clearly had a history that none of them could ever hope to understand. Chin was not feeling zen, in fact he was so far away from feeling zen that he wasn’t sure what to call it. Chin was pretty sure that it was called panic.

“You two, ah, know each other?”

Sasha and Wo Fat turned to look at Danny, Sasha had an eyebrow raised while the smirk on Wo Fat's face just got wider.

“Indeed, however it is something that shouldn’t be talked about where children are.”

Sasha sniggered.

“Right, because Grace knowing that her father knows a super spy is really bad. Honestly Wo Fat, I know for a fact that some of the things that we have done are not child friendly nor will they ever be child friendly. I mean there was the mission is Russia with the toffee and the soup cup.”

Wo Fat's smirk took a darker turn and his eyes gleamed, he stepped from the shadows and looked at the woman who had took the time to teach him everything that she knew.

“You mean the one where someone thought it would be a good idea to break into the house that we were staying at? The one time that you just so happened to be making toffee, or are you referring to the time where you volunteered at the soup kitchen?”

Sasha let loose a laugh, her smile was full of teeth. Danny knew that then and there it would be a very good idea for Grace to return to Rachael, while it would mean that their time would get cut short he didn’t want her to hear about any if this. Danny would prefer it if she never heard about this ever.

“Why don’t I take Grace home and then we can all play catch up.”

They all quickly agreed, Sasha nodded her head towards the front door that was hanging off its hinges.

“Ask Tony to take you where you need to go, that man has put up with a lot and I am pretty sure that taking Grace home will be like a holiday for him.”

Danny was not going to look into it, nope, no way, not a chance, not even with a ten foot pole. He did however grab hold of Grace and drop a kiss on Teddy's forehead before making a quick beeline for the front door, Harry gestured for Chin and John to sit. Wo Fat was still stood in the corner while looking at Sasha, the woman in question was swaying on her feet and looked like she was about to collapse at any moment.

“Should you even be here? You said that you made a great escape but you look like you are about to fall down.”

John was looking at her as he spoke, Harry pushed her towards a free chair. Her cane was resting against the side of the chair, she looked tired and there was bags under her eyes.

“Not really, I have spent 5 months in a coma and another 6 learning how to walk again.”

Chin looked at her and he felt some of his zen returning to him.

“Then why escape? Why risk your health even more?”

Harry had left the room to go and get Teddy, Teddy had fallen asleep on the floor shortly after Danny and Grace had left. Harry wasn’t too worried as Teddy tended to fall asleep in the strangest places, although the fact that Teddy was now asleep was a blessing for him.

“Look through that door and tell me what you see.”

Three heads turned and looked at Harry who was gently cradling Teddy to his chest, a soft smile on his face, he looked a lot younger than what he really was, he looked more relaxed as if everything he had been through had just been a dream.

“I see a young man who has seen the worst of humanity, I see a young man who should have broken underneath the strain of it all. I see a young man who has never once faltered or bent, even when it would have been easier and simpler to do so, the young man standing there has done nothing but give everything he has. Harry wasn’t planned, he was a complete surprise for us. But the moment I saw them green eyes I swore that the world would burn before the hurt him again, he has never once complained or groaned about what life has done to him. All Harry ever wanted was to be loved, to have someone love him. He has been rejected, scorned and hated for things that he has no control over, I chose the life that I did so I could keep him safe. I have killed to keep him protected, I have spilt that much blood that I will never be clean of it. I have tortured, maimed and sparked fear into the hearts of those that have wanted to harm him.”

None of them noticed a blonde haired detective stood in the doorway, they didn’t see the way that his eyes darkened as he thought about Grace, he thought about the things he would do to keep her safe. He could relate to her, in more than one way. He knew that many people would do anything for family.

“Some people may call me a killer, some have even said what I have done is cold blooded murder. It could very well be, or it could be the fact that I know that the world will continue to use and abuse him. Everyone will just keep taking from him until he has nothing left to give, if I have to burn the entire world to keep him safe then that is what I will do. If millions have to die, then so be it. But no one on the planet will ever harm him, not now, not ever. That is not a threat, it is a promise and one I intend to keep.”

Sasha looked at them, her eyes were hard. For a second they turned into a grey colour before turning back to their normal brown, her power had bled through slightly but she wasn’t sorry. It had gotten her point across.

John knew that she wasn’t bluffing, he had seen the scars that Harry had, he could see the emotional scars that he had, the emotional damage that was wrapped around him like a cloak. He also knew that if it was Steve or Mary, he would do the same thing. He would move heaven and earth to keep his family safe and if he needed to? He would kill.

Chin wasn’t sure about it, he knew that she wasn’t lying. He knew that she had meant every word that she had said and he knew that she had spoken the truth, he didn’t like the fact that she had admitted to killing people, to torturing them. But then he thought about Kono, what he would do if someone had hurt her and Chin knew that he would do the same thing, that nothing on the planet would stop him.

Wo Fat looked at his former teacher, he was like her in many ways and in some they were different. But they would both kill to keep the ones that the loved safe, Sasha at one point had even taken a bullet for him. Of course after she had taken the bullet she then killed the gunman with a steak knife, it had been a somewhat messy kill.

Danny had re-entered the house, after he had placed the door back into its place and Danny knew that it would need to be fixed before night fell. He had been there when Sasha had spoken, he had heard every word she had said and he knew that she was right, it was why he had walked away, he had to walk away. He had turned around and tried to fix the door, he didn't want to think about it, about what Harry had been through. He didn't even know what he would have done if it had been Grace, his sweet little girl.

It was strange, a group of people that shouldn’t be together, that shouldn’t be able to understand each other. That should never have worked and yet?

For one person they were willing to put aside their differences, they were willing to put aside preconceived notions. They would look past the masks, past skin colour and truly see the person underneath. For one person they could simply be themselves, without worry, without fear of being judged.

It should never have worked, it should never have happened. But it did, they became something, something different, something unique.

Ohana.

Because deep down we all know what ohana means.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Wo Fat met Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that me and updating do not have a good track record, however life happened. I decided that having dance lessons with a TV would be a good way to start my weekend. I am bruised, sore and aching all over. Having a headache did not help either, so here is two chapters to make up for it. 
> 
> For those of you that are wondering, TVs do not make good dance partners.

* * *

It had been a year since they had all came together, Wo Fat was still courting Harry. Chin came round after work, the Hawaiian man enjoyed spending time with Teddy and Harry. Harry would often call him to mind Teddy when Chin had the day off and Harry needed to make sure that things were running smoothly at the bakery, Chin didn’t mind at all Teddy was a good baby. Harry paid him as well, Chin had tried to refuse several times but found that Harry got around it, either by bills getting paid for a full month or shopping bought in for him. In the end Chin thought it was safer and easier just to accept the money, he didn’t even want to know how Harry had got so sneaky but he knew that Wo Fat helped with some of it, he just couldn't prove it.

Danny came around on weekends and always brought Grace with him, they would have a BBQ and Grace and Danny would spend the night at Harry's. John would come over during the day to help Harry with DIY, he would give Harry a hand with Teddy. While Teddy was walking he still had not gotten a tooth through yet, both John and Danny had told Harry not to worry. Steve had been 18 months before he had gotten his first tooth while Mary had been just shy of 11 months, Grace had been 8 months nearly 9 when she had gotten her first tooth, it was different for everyone.

They weren't the only things that happened either, Chin and Danny realised that they were soulmates and had entered some sort of weird dance around each other. There was also the fact that they were missing the third piece, but they were struggling to find peace between themselves. Danny had been badly burned by Rachael and Chin wasn’t sure how he could heal the wounds on Danny, the rest of their ohana found it amusing even though they were silently rooting for them. Even though Sasha had taken to randomly shouting.

“Kiss! Do it!”

More often than not it would cause the two of them to burst out laughing, and while there was normally tension between them and it worried members of their little ohana. But there was one good thing that came out of it, by the time Sasha had finished shouting there was no tension, the were too busy laughing to even realise that they were leaning on each other. Chin wanted to show Danny that he wasn’t like Rachael at all, that he would be willing to help the younger man. Danny on the other hand, was being stubborn he knew that Chin was just trying to help but reopening old wounds was not the way to go. Danny knew that he had a lot to sort out, he knew that he had wounds that were so deep that they hadn’t healed. But he needed to deal with them himself, that was without adding the whole Chin is his soulmate on top of it.

Sasha had been dragged off after a month of living with Harry, someone had finally put 2+2 and had finally gotten 4 in other words? They had finally figured out where she was. And it had taken them a month to do it, no one in their little ohana was amused at all. She had not went quietly, not that any of them had thought that she would have gone quietly even Chin and Danny knew that she wouldn't have gone quietly at all, 3 people had been knocked out cold, one person had 4 teeth knocked out by a single punch. 1 person had been thrown through the kitchen window, needless to say that there was a lot of damage done, Harry hadn’t been amused at all.

In fact he had been so unamused that he had banned them all barring his grandmother from his house, many of them had taken offence to it, but they hadn’t been willing to argue the point when Chin was stood there with a shotgun aimed at them, Danny who had chosen that moment to clean his gun, John who was leaning against the door frame with a wicked smile on his face and Wo Fat who had decided that it was the perfect time to eat an apple with a switchblade, the menacing smirk on his face hadn’t helped at all.

They had gotten the message.

Many of them hadn’t wanted to risk alienating Harry, that and getting shot hurt, it didn’t matter if they were mortal or not, it still hurt.

However in the end Sasha had agreed to go with them, for one it would save an argument that would most likely last a few lifetimes and it would also remove Harry from a volatile situation, even if she did find the colours that some of them were turning amusing, she had caused enough trouble for Harry. Even though Harry hadn’t wanted her to go, deep down she knew that she needed to because they couldn't help her. Mortal healing wouldn't work on a deity and that was fact, so with a heavy heart they had parted ways but they had managed to get a promise out of her. That once she was fully healed and better that she would come and see them, Wo Fat had taken her to one side while the two of them spoke. When they had parted Sasha was smiling in a way that showed far too much teeth and screamed mischief, Wo Fat was tight lipped on what they had spoken about.

While the group was watching Sasha leave Wo Fat wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him close to his chest, Harry tilted his head back and that was the only opening that Wo Fat needed. Wo Fat kissed Harry, his tongue teasing his bottom lip as Harry moaned. Wo Fat gently nipped at Harry's bottom lip and teased the seam of Harry's lips in a clear question. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Wo Fat inside, Wo Fat used the chance to map out every nook and cranny, he committed Harry's taste to his mind, Harry tasted like apples and cinnamon. Wo Fat found that he could easily get addicted to the taste, Wo Fat already knew that he was addicted to Harry in general. A wolf whistle caused the two to pull apart.

“Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the show.”

Harry flushed crimson and tried to bury his head into Wo Fat's chest, Wo Fat on the other hand just chuckled and it caused his chest to vibrate, sending a pleasant tingling sensation down Harry's spine. Sasha smirked and then winked at the two.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

She had turned on her heel and walked away, leaving many of the stunned group still stood there. Not that it had mattered because once she had started cackling like a crazy woman they had snapped out of their stupor and chased after her. She hadn’t even stopped walking as she asked.

“Finally coming are you?”

The ohana had watched her go and knew that she would be alright, that she would come back to them no matter what. Danny looked at the two of them and asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time, he was pretty sure that it had been on everyone's mind.

“ You know babe, its been bugging me. How did the two of you meet?”

Harry turned and glared at Wo Fat, there was no real heat to it. Wo Fat just found it amusing, to him Harry looked like a kitten puffing up all of its fur, he was well aware that Harry could defend himself, he had proven that when they had first met. His lips twitched into a smile, it had worked out very well in the end. He had gotten Harry and that was what mattered, even though their first meeting had been somewhat....confrontational.

“We might want to go and sit down for this, it is a long and rather interesting story.”

It was night time by the time they had managed to clean everything up and Grace and Teddy had been put to bed, the dishes had been washed, the pans put away in the right cupboards, Harry had to convince Wo Fat that no they didn’t need to move anything and it was fine where it was, the adults were sat in the front room nursing some cold beers, or in Chin's case Longboard. Harry took a quick swig of his beer and placed it back on the table, he rubbed his hands together and placed them on his knees before he cast a quick glance at Wo Fat.

“Alright, you want to know? This is how we met.”

 

* * *

 

_Harry was tired, he had spent the entire day trying to get Teddy to go to sleep. Teddy on the other hand had far different ideas, he was in pain, cranky and wanted to play and despite Harry's best efforts he couldn't get Teddy to settle. In the end Harry had taken Teddy out, he hoped that a walk would settle him, by the time the two of them had returned home it was dark. Teddy had finally drifted off to sleep and for that Harry was grateful, he was tired and in dire need of some sleep. Harry rummaged around in his jacket pockets trying to find his keys, when he noticed something, something was wrong. Instincts that had been honed from the war kicked in, he went from being tired to high alert._

_He looked at Teddy who was still sleeping and made a split decision, he couldn't just leave Teddy in the cold but it was too late for Harry to ring Danny and ask him to mind Teddy. Harry wasn’t going to take Teddy inside the house where someone, possibly a burglar. Harry undid the straps and held Teddy close to his chest and apparated without a sound straight into his bedroom, he placed Harry down into his crib and began casting wards around the room. The only ward Harry hadn’t been able to cast was the blood ward as that needed time to prepare it, a full moon and a sacrifice of pure love._

_Harry wasn’t planning on leaving Teddy anytime soon,Harry pocketed his wand. He was going to do this the old fashioned way, hand to hand. He knew how to defend himself against a weapon,but he was far better at hand to hand. Guns were too loud, knives were too messy, Harry preferred Krav Maga. It had been one of the first things that he had been taught by his grandmother, there was other forms as well but that was the one he preferred._

_Harry left the room and made sure that he door was firmly closed before he cast a quick notice me not spell followed by a repelling ward, he was not going to take any chances. Harry removed his shoes, it was easier for him to sneak around in bare feet than wearing shoes. With his shoes off Harry slowly moved along the wall, making sure that the shadows were hiding him, it was one thing to use magic against a non-magical opponent, it was another to defend one's home._

_Once he was at the bottom of the stairs Harry looked around, his green eyes scanning the hallway. So far it looked as if no one had moved into the hallway yet, taking a deep breath to steady himself Harry slowly crept along the wall making sure that he was still in the shadows, he need surprise for this. What he wasn’t expecting was a door to open behind him and someone grab his arm._

_Harry didn’t think he just reacted._

_As he was being pulled back Harry used the force to swing his left leg out and hit his attacker in the knee, once the hand had let go of him, he used an open hand strike on the attackers face. He barely remembered not to pull his arm back and keep his elbow in front of his ribs, once he was sure that his attacker was down for the moment Harry used the shadows to disappear from view again._

“ _Well, it seems as if the little kitten has claws.”_

_There was a mocking tone to the voice, Harry knew that he was being baited. That the man, attacker, burglar, whatever he was, was trying to get him angry so he would make a mistake, one that could cost him his life._

“ _Will you purr if I scratch behind your ears.”_

_Harry bit back a snarl, if the man wanted a fight he was going to get one. But he wasn’t going to let his anger rule him, no he was going to use it against the man, he would use it to fuel his defence._

“ _You're not going to find out.”_

_Harry moved to his left and dodged a blow that was meant for his head, his hand wrapped around a wrist and he drove his elbow in the man's elbow, Harry now knew that his attacker was male. The voice, the aftershave all of it pointed to a man,he heard a grunt and knew that he had made contact. What harry was not expecting was a hand to wrap around his throat and get slammed against a wall, his mind went blank and Harry used everything that he had learned._

_He tucked his chin to his chest, Harry knew that it put pressure on the thumb and would cause the man's hold to weaken. Harry then used the pluck and strike tactic, he could hear his grandmother's voice in his head as he did so._

**Raise your hands and open your palms close to the attacker’s wrist. Using your non-dominant hand, grab your attacker's wrist near the thumb and 'pluck' it off your throat driving it down toward the ground, while simultaneously bringing your dominant hand up to strike your attacker’s nose, jaw, or throat.**

**Although I find the nose is a better target, if you can get their eyes to water or even break their nose then they will let go to try and stem the blood flow. It is a natural reaction, you can't help it. It is the same as when you grab a hot doorknob with your palm, your hand curls around it, that’s why you should use the back of your hand.**

_The man let go as Harry's hand made contact with his nose, he felt something warm splash against his face Harry idly wondered if it was blood. The man grunted and it was clear that he hadn’t been expecting that._

_It was then that things began to go wrong, Teddy cried._

_Harry froze to the spot for a few moments, but it was all his attacker had needed he had made his way towards the stairs. Harry had unfroze but he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach the man in time, it had been a mistake. He had been so sure that Teddy was sound asleep, he had even made sure that there was silencing charms on the room. The wards should have prevented him from entering the room, so how had he? How had he been able to get past them?_

_When Harry had finally made it to his room, he had not expected to see what he was currently seeing. Teddy was being shushed and gently rocked backwards and forwards, Teddy who had been crying not even a minute earlier was falling back asleep. Harry didn't know if it was some sort of trick of if he was being genuine, but he was able to get a good look at his attacker. He was Chinese or possibly of Asian decent, Harry didn’t want to offend him by calling him Chinese when he might not be. His skin was a golden brown colour and his eyes, Harry thought that he was going to get lost in them. They reminded him of dark chocolate, you either loved it or hated it. Harry had a secret love for dark chocolate, to him it was the right amount of bitterness and sweetness._

_It took a moment for Harry to realise just who this man was, it felt like a jolt of electricity going through him. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted into an 'O' shape, of all the places Harry had never thought he would meet him here. The room suddenly felt very hot._

“ _Oh.”_

_Harry unconsciously licked his lips, dark eyes immediately went to the pink tongue. Desire was in those dark eyes along with something else, something that Harry couldn't put a name to._

“ _I have been waiting for you.”_

_Harry didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t have anything else to say. He had so many questions but none of them made it past his lips, he had things that he wanted to say but found that his brain and mouth were not cooperating._

“ _Would you permit me, to take you to breakfast.”_

_Harry just nodded his head, he wanted to speak but found that he couldn't say the words that he wanted to. His mind short circuited when a pair of lips descended onto his,oh that was a tongue. Harry moaned and gripped his shirt trying to pull him closer, unfortunately the two of them forgot about one very important person._

_Teddy._

_Teddy didn’t like the fact that he was being left out, so he did the one thing that he knew would get him attention, he cried._

_The two of them pulled apart as if they had been burned, green eyes looked at Teddy who was innocently staring up at him. Harry was grateful to Teddy on one hand it stopped him from throwing himself at his soulmate like a whore, Harry wanted to take it slow. He needed to take it slow. On the other hand?_

_Well he had just had a taste of temptation._

_Temptation that had a very smug smile on his face, Harry wanted to wipe the smile off his face. While he was attractive and he quite clearly knew that, Harry wasn’t going to fall into bed with him straight away, even though he really wanted to._

“ _I believe that it is time for me to leave.”_

_Harry blinked as Teddy was gently passed to him, Harry cradled Teddy close to his heart. He was grateful and thankful that nothing had happened to him, he didn’t know what he would have done otherwise. He heard the sound of footsteps and knew that the man was leaving, Harry still holding Teddy made his way down the stairs._

“ _W_ _ait!”_

_The man turned, his head tilted slightly to one side._

“ _Yes?”_

_Harry licked his suddenly dry lips, Harry realised that it was happening a lot. His lips had never been this dry before._

“ _What's your name?”_

_A smirk appeared and Harry had the urge to kiss those lips again, he wanted to do so, but he thought better of it. There had been enough excitement for one night._

“ _I believe that you already know it, it is after all on your wrist, little one.”_

_Harry scowled, green eyes narrowed in irritation._

“ _Normal people give their names before they start kissing people.”_

_Dark eyes pinned him in place, golden skin glowed in the light. Harry swallowed, even though it was night he still looked attractive._

“ _You have a point little one, very well. My name is Wo Fat.”_

_There was that cursed nickname again, so what if he was a little on the short side? Look at Hetty Lange! She wasn’t normal sized and yet she could still knock out opponents twice her size,that and she could use a shotgun like it was nobodies business._

“ _I will pick you both up up at 8 o'clock tomorrow.”_

_Harry was startled out of this thoughts, he hadn’t even realised that he had been that lost in them. Harry watched as Wo Fat left his home and walked down the driveway, across the street and to his home. Harry had no idea when the other man had moved into the street, he didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that he lived so close to him. But he was going to take advantage of the fact that he only lived across the street, although Harry wondered what he had been doing inside his house. But then again John was a retired police officer and had most likely ran a background check on him, not that Harry was really bothered about it. Most of his file was either blacked out or missing, a small side effect from having a overprotective grandfather he supposed._

“ _Come on little wolf, let's get you to bed.”_

_Harry looked at the sleepy Teddy, Teddy yawned cutely and Harry made his way back into the house, he cast a quick look over to the house where Wo Fat had disappeared to and wondered just what tomorrow would bring._

_What Harry didn’t see was a pair of dark eyes watching him, Wo Fat had been so sure that there had been no one in the house. He had checked and double checked he had even triple checked just to be on the safe side, it wasn’t often that he was wrong but when he was things tended to go wrong very quickly. As it had done tonight. He wasn’t going to complain though, he had gotten to see his green eyed minx, he was a lot better looking in person that a photograph._

_The fight had been unexpected and slightly unwelcome, but once it had started Wo Fat found it was hard not to pin the lithe body underneath him, he had wanted to do that very badly. Of course some of the moves he knew, Krav Maga was used by the Israeli defence force and the CIA, but truly mastering it took time. Like many things did, the fight had gotten his blood pumping and he had nearly lost himself in the thrill of the fight._

_He had not expected the hit to his nose and he was lucky that it hadn’t broken, if it had been broken then it would have caused a few problems for him. One of them would have been the fact that he would have bled onto the floor leaving DNA, although looking at how his little minx had defended himself it would have been the least of his problems. While he had enjoyed the fight he had not been able to do what he had intended to do, but that was something else he could deal with at a later time._

_That didn’t mean that he watched Harry, it wasn’t spying per say. It was more along the lines of, watching the competition so to speak. Wo Fat wasn’t one for lying to himself and he knew for a fact that he had been spying, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry that. Just as he wasn’t going to tell Harry that he had been trying to set up surveillance in his house, Wo Fat had no doubt that Harry wouldn't appreciate it at all._

_When he had heard the baby cry he had planned on leaving but something told him not to, he didn’t know if it was his instinct or something else. Instead of leaving like he had planned on doing Wo Fat found himself walking towards the master bedroom,the he had seen the baby and had just gotten lost. He had already decided that he would help Harry raise the little one, but he had never really known what pure innocence looked like. Wo Fat wasn’t even sure why he had picked up the baby, or why he had began rocking him the way that he had. He hadn’t even known what he was doing in the room to begin with, he didn’t know if it was because he wanted to see the other being that held such a large part of Harry's heart or if he wanted to see his competition._

_Wo Fat had the blood of innocents on his hands, he had tortured people to get what he wanted._

_But with his bloodstained hands he held something precious, something that was untouched by the cruelty of life. Wo Fat swore to himself that no matter what he would protect that innocence, that those amber eyes that were looking at him would never know the pain that he had. It was his bloodstained hands that were holding the baby, it was his bloodstained hands that gently rocked the baby back to sleep. Wo Fat hadn’t known what he was doing, he had never held a baby, he had seen them but never held one._

_Wo Fat wasn’t regretting the blood on his hands, he wasn’t regretting the fact that he had killed, maimed and tortured people. He would never be able to regret it, he couldn't bring himself to care. It was that innocence that he wanted protect, he now had someone else to protect._

_With that in mind Wo Fat turned around and entered his home, his little minx had already went back in and his thoughts had been plaguing him for long enough. He was going to have a glass of scotch and retire for the night, he had things that he needed to do._

* * *

  
“That is how Wo Fat and I met, I never did find out if I broke his nose or not. I did however find the camera that he had tried to hide in my book case.”

Chin looked at Wo Fat who was sat there calm as could be, Danny was gaping at the two men. John had grabbed a 6 pack from the fridge and had began drinking his 4th bottle, none of them had been expecting a story like that. It may have been a bit silly but they had assumed that it would have been something nice, something sweet. Perhaps a walk in the park with Teddy, or going down the beach, even Wo Fat meeting Harry on the street, would have been better than that.

Not burglary, fighting, breaking things and Teddy being his normal self. They had wanted one decent thing to happen to Harry, not a super spy breaking into his house. But it looked like it had worked out in the end and they were grateful for that, it looked like there was something good was happening to the other man.

“You broke into Harry's house tried to set up surveillance in his home, fought with him, got Teddy to go back to sleep which is next to impossible on the best of days because he thinks sleep if for the weak. Then after all that you kiss Harry and offer to take him to breakfast, did I miss anything out?”

Harry shook his head and shot a look over to Wo Fat, Wo Fat was just sat there smirking at Harry, it was very clear to the other men that Wo Fat was the cat that got the cream.

“No I think that sums it up nicely.”

Danny grabbed a bottle from the 6 pack that John had brought in, he threw one towards Chin who caught it with ease and grabbed the last one for himself.

“You know brah, with you around life is never going to be dull.”

Harry sent a smile to Wo Fat, Wo Fat inclined his head in a silent agreement, if only they knew the whole truth. But that was neither here nor there, Harry jumped slightly when he felt someone wrap a around around his shoulders. He turned and looked at Wo Fat who had moved onto the couch with him, Harry leaned back into the warmth of the other man. It was nice, peaceful and Harry wondered if he could ever get used to it. There was no one trying to kill him, no one out for his blood. He had friends, family people who he could rely on.

Harry didn’t know what the future would bring and his grandfather couldn't tell him, but he did know one thing.

Come hell or high water his family would be kept safe, no matter what.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding is complete and a task force is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter as I said. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The 5-0 task force had been born with a rather large bang, Victor Hesse had tried to kill John for what Steve had supposedly done to his brother, Victor hadn’t known that his brother had died from his own stupidity. What Victor had failed to take into account was the fact that people were rather fond of John, so they had taken offence when Victor had tried to kill him. It was safe to say that Victor didn’t make it out of John's house alive, even the chief medical examiner had trouble finding out what had killed him.

Crushed windpipe, fractured skull, 6 broken ribs, 3 fractured ribs, ruptured liver and spleen, collapsed lung. That had been without the other injuries that the man had, there had also been some damage to his kidneys and his face. Wo Fat had also decided to have some...fun with Victor's face as well, the man was a mangled mess by the time Wo Fat had finished with him. That was after Harry had gotten hold of them man and had used some of his more offensive moves on him, it was very safe to say that John needed a new window by the time Harry had finished with him.

It was also then they had met Steve, Danny called him a Neanderthal and walked away. Wo Fat had been slightly amused until Steve had tried to level a glare at him, it hadn’t worked. Harry kicked him in the groin then punched him before calmly walking away, he might have added an extra sway to his hips. If he could feel an extra set of eyes burning into him then that was his business, Chin smirked at the sight of Steve on the floor very few people could get one over on him. But had it been amusing to watch Harry do it, Wo Fat turned to Danny and spoke, his voice slightly more rough than normal.

“Daniel, would you look after Teddy tonight. Harry and I have a previous appointment that we cannot miss.”

Danny just smirked, he had seen the way that the two of them had been looking at each other. It was hard not to see it, the sexual tension between the two could be cut with a knife.

“Sure, now that he is no longer teething he is as good as gold."

And wasn’t that the truth, Teddy had kept Harry awake for 4 days straight and wouldn't let him sleep or leave his sight. Chin, John and Danny hadn’t been able to calm him down at all, Wo Fat had found it slightly amusing until a very irritated and annoyed Danny shoved Teddy into his arms and marched off. To the utter shock of everyone Wo Fat had been able to calm Teddy down, they had asked but Wo Fat had not given them any answer except for a smug smile.

Wo Fat had grabbed Harry and dragged the other man back to his house, the door was slammed closed and Wo fat pushed Harry up against the wall.

“You my little minx have teased me, you have tested my control. Now I am going to claim you.”

Harry moaned as Wo Fat gave a vicious bite to his neck, Harry knew that it was going to leave a bruise.

“I have no real issue with that.”

Wo Fat pinned Harry's arms above his head, as he began to nip, bite and suck at Harry's pale neck. When their lips met it was dirty, biting, nipping Wo Fat was determined to dominate Harry, he would have Harry panting and screaming by the end of the night of that he was sure. Harry's head hit the wall with a thud, his face was flushed and he was panting, his mouth was slightly open as he tried to get the air that he needed into his lungs.

“Ah, we, ah, oh god! Need to move this, to the ah, please there! Bedroom!”

Wo Fat none to gently sucked on Harry's neck, when he pulled away there was a very vivid red mark on his neck and Wo Fat knew that without a doubt that it would be there for a few days. Desire was burning through him and he had no issue with claiming Harry against a wall, but he knew that his little minx deserved better than that. Although it was something that they could try at a later date.

“As much as I would love to hear you screaming my name as I took you against the wall, you have a point. But remember little minx, the next time you tease me I will not go easy on you.”

Wo Fat picked Harry up and carried him bridal style up the stairs, when they got to the master bedroom Wo Fat threw Harry onto the bed and watched as he landed on the bed, Harry went to glare at the other man but his breath caught when he saw the fire burning in Wo Fat's eyes. Harry swallowed and wondered if he was going to be able to walk, judging by the way Wo Fat was looking at him he was going to say no.

“Do you have anything we could use?"

Harry gave a gasp as Wo Fat bit down on his collarbone then sucked, his thoughts were all jumbled, he could hear his heart beating inside his own ears.

“Hand, ah please more! Lotion, harder please Wo, draw.”

Hand lotion was not going to be the best thing to use, but neither of them had thought to buy any lube or anything of that nature. To Harry it seemed like Wo Fat enjoyed the sight of him getting down and dirty so to speak, either that or he got off on violence, Harry was hoping that it was the former and not the latter. Wo Fat on the other hand, had different ideas. He wasn’t going to use the hand lotion but rather something else, something of a more personal nature. Wo Fat gave a dark and dangerous chuckle as he licked the shell of Harry’s ear before he nibbled on Harry’s earlobe.

“So eager little one, so very eager.”

Wo Fat bit down on Harry’s neck and enjoyed the strangled scream that left his lips he then pulled back and licked his lips before he looked down at Harry. The bite would take weeks if not months before it would fade, and Wo Fat was going to enjoy seeing it each and every day. It would be like a mark of ownership, that he had succeeded where others had failed, and failed they had. Harry was his and his alone, he wasn’t going to share, he didn’t have the intention of sharing Harry with anyone. That and Wo Fat didn’t like sharing. Wo Fat tapped Harry's mouth with his fingers, a puzzled look was shot at him and he smirked.

“Suck, I have a far better idea than hand lotion.”

Harry happily took Wo Fat's fingers into his mouth, making sure to give the other man some amount of pleasure, he knew where this was going and he was excited for it. Even if Wo Fat was going to be his first time, Wo Fat gave a hoarse groan as he felt that nimble tongue swirl around his fingers. He looked at the partly ruined trousers and wondered if it would be better ripping them off and ruining them all together or removing them the normal way, Wo Fat was in two minds he licked his lips as he looked at Harry.

“You should see yourself little one, you have no idea. All mine, little one.”

He pulled his fingers from Harry’s mouth and looked at the other man, there was something in Harry’s eyes, something that he had seen before but had not known what it was, and he was going to find out what it was but right now he had something that he needed to do. He slowly circled Harry’s entrance with a wet finger, Harry sharply drew in some breath as Wo Fat slowly pushed in, Wo Fat slowly pulled the finger out of the hole that he would soon be pounding into and he would make Harry scream. All too quickly for Wo Fat's taste one finger had turned to two and Harry was withering on his fingers, a thin layer of sweat covered his body as Wo Fat continued to move his fingers in and out of Harry, the younger man whimpered every time his fingers brushed against his prostate. Wo Fat gave a dark smirk at every moan, gasp, he truly loved it when Harry begged, such sweet things fell from his lips.

“I am going to take you now.”

Wo Fat pulled his fingers from Harry and enjoyed the disappointed whine that left his lips, he grabbed hold of Harry’s hips and lined his hardness up with Harry’s entrance, before Harry could say anything the other man was pushing in.

“Ah!”

Harry clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself being stretched far beyond what he thought, Wo Fat looked at Harry and noticed the closed eyes, he also noticed that Harry was biting his lip so hard that he was drawing blood.

“You're acting like it is your first time little one.”

Harry glared at the other man and snapped, his voice tinged with annoyance

“Forgive me for wanting to save myself for you, ah."  


Wo Fat gave a groan, it was clear that he was trying to hold himself back. There was something burning in the dark eyes and Harry wondered what it was, he wasn’t sure if it was lust or something else.

“Oh no little one, you misunderstand me. I am glad that you are, it means that I don’t need to kill anyone for touching what is mine.”

Possessiveness, Harry now had a name for what was burning in those eyes. It wasn’t just lust, Wo Fat was one very possessive bastard. Harry gave a small nod of his head, Wo Fat was sure that if he hadn't been looking at Harry he would have missed it. The other man looked down at Harry, he would talk about this later, right now he was doing what he promised himself. Which was fuck Harry into the mattress, he pulled slightly out before pushing back in. Harry gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, his green eyes met coal black ones.

“Don't hold back now.”

Wo Fat gave a very feral grin, he had been holding back, but now that he knew he didn't need to, he wasn't going to, he pulled nearly all the way out leaving on the tip of his hardness in Harry before slamming brutally back in, Harry arched as his lips were parted in a silent scream. His legs tightened around the Wo Fat's waist, his nails left fresh scratch marks that were drawing blood. Wo fat gave a groan and bit down on Harry’s neck, Harry gave a breathy moan and looked at him. Harry wondered if Wo Fat had a thing for biting him, he had certainly been doing it a lot.

“Please.”

Wo Fat looked down into those wide green eyes, pupils blown wide with lust as he growled, it was a dangerous sound coming from the Chinese man.

“Who do you belong to?”

Harry almost snapped his back in half as he arched his back, Wo Fat had gave a very vicious thrust to Harry's badly abused prostate. Wo Fat's pace was getting harder and more violent as he kept thrusting into Harry, never giving his younger love any time to breath.

“You! By the creator, you, you possessive bastard!”

That was all Wo Fat needed to hear, he grabbed hold of Harry's leg and placed it on his shoulder before his thrust gained speed, each hit was directly at Harry's prostate. The younger man couldn't breath, each time he tried to take a breath it felt like it was being forced out of his lungs again. Wo Fat gave a grunt he had tortured them both long enough, he gave a final vicious thrust to Harry’s prostate, Harry’s vision turned white as he came long ribbons of pearly white come decorated his chest. The older man held back the urge to come as the channel tightened around him, the grip that was around his hardness was almost vice like, after a few more thrusts he came deep within Harry. He winced slightly but then looked at his younger lover and felt a smile pull at his lips, Harry was out cold and most likely wouldn't awake for sometime.

Not that he wanted his younger lover to wake, the bond had finally settled and he was happy about it. But Harry was going to be sore when he woke up, there wasn’t much he could do about it. He could run him a bath and get him some painkillers, but right now he was tired and needed some sleep. His little minx had certainly wore him out, not that he was going to complain, he had rather enjoyed it. Wo Fat grabbed hold of the duvet and pulled it over the both of them, Harry rolled over and Wo Fat drew the younger man closer to him. With a sigh he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

A made cackle could be heard, Balance was cackling and no one could get the reason out of her. Time had tried but she hadn't budged at all, Creation looked at his daughter and shook his head. He had felt it as well, someone had bonded and there was only one person that had a unfinished bond.

Harry.

Creation wondered if Balance was going to tell them, he doubted it. Although he had noticed a blush on her cheeks when he had seen her earlier, while she wasn’t one for spying, she did like to check up on her family. Creation smirked, she most likely had seen something to cause that blush. Creation did not want to think about it, it was bad enough that he knew about his daughter's sex life. He was trying not to think about what his great grandson was currently doing, he needed a drink, a nice large one.  


“Time, you can either come to the bedroom willingly or I am going to drag you to it.”

Time blinked and rather quickly rushed after his wife, he hadn’t enjoyed being on the couch so to speak. That and she could be rather creative in the bedroom, Balance was no slouch when it came to sex. He wasn’t even going to ask what had brought this about, he was just going to enjoy the time with his wife. That and he didn’t know when he would be able to do this next, he just hoped that she took back the whole sleeping on the couch. Not that it was likely but he could still hope.

Destruction shook his head, he knew that she was a handful, he knew that. But really? There was no need to drag her husband off while he still had duties to do, the scales were almost back into balance. Which was a good thing, Creation was no longer running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Balance was looking healthier, Time was no longer frothing at the mouth. Which was a good thing, Destruction was getting tired of Time trying to get Balance to reign her act in, that she had done. In fact she had done the complete and utter opposite and for a deity that was recovering, it had been a very dangerous move and one that Destruction had not been happy with at all. Death was still upset with his mother and hadn’t been able to talk to her without losing his temper.

* * *

 

“So do you think that it is safe to enter the house now?”

Danny had Teddy who was currently blowing spit bubbles at everyone, Steve wasn’t sure what he should do. His father was alive and he was grateful to the men for keeping him alive, but he had no idea what was going on and it was driving him up the wall, they were talking about people and things that he hadn’t met.

“Brah, who is going to tell Sasha that he grandchild completed the bond? Because when you do I am moving to the moon, brah.”

That stumped them, on one hand they would have an over protective grandmother, on the other hand? They would have an over protective grandmother, it was a lose, lose situation.

“Why don’t we give them a day, to get everything sorted and then we will worry about telling Sasha.”

To say that Steve was lost was an understatement, he had never heard of this Sasha woman and to him it seemed like they were scared of her. Which to him was completely baffling, because his father was not frightened of anything. Although it did make him want to meet the woman, that was when it happened.

_ Shot through the heart _

_ And you're to blame _

_ Darlin', you give love a bad name _

_ An angel's smile is what you sell _

_ You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell _

_ Chains of love got a hold on me _

_ When passion's a prison, you can't break free _

_ Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah _

_ Oh, there's nowhere to run _

_ No one can save me _

_ The damage is done _

_ Shot through the heart _

_ And you're to blame _

_ You give love a bad name (bad name) _

_ I play my part and you play your game _

_ You give love a bad name (bad name) _

_ You give love, a bad name _

Danny looked at his phone as if it was about to explode, he had the ringtone for one person and one person only. He threw the phone to Chin, who threw it to John, who threw it back to Danny. Steve thought that they were playing a demented game of hot potato with the way that they were throwing the phone around, he did admit that he ringtone was very catchy.

“No way brah, you are not making me answer it.”

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, this was getting tiresome. Even though he didn’t want to answer the phone either, there was no telling what would happen should they answer it.

“If we don’t answer it, it will get worse. So one of us needs to answer it.”

John looked at the phone, he didn’t want to do this but he had to.

“ _ Would you be a dear and tell Harry congratulations for me, also he needs to block.” _

The phone call ended in a matter of seconds, John was stood there stunned as the dial tone continued to screech in his ear.

“Well that was unexpected.”

Chin and Danny agreed with John, Steve had wandered off to go and sort out his father's home. Just because there wasn’t a dead body lying in the middle of the floor didn’t mean that the house was tidy. Broken table, shattered mirror, torn paintings, one of the chairs had been broke and the leg had been used as a stake. It was crude but it had been very effective in getting rid of one of Victor's men, Danny was nothing if creative. Chin swore that he wouldn't do anything to upset the other man so long as he lived, Danny had spent way too much time with Sasha and Wo Fat.

Chin shuddered, one he could deal with. But when both of them got together? Chin was not zen, he was very far away from zen. They scared him and he hoped that no one ever upset them, apart they were deadly, together no one would stand a chance.

Chin was glad that Harry was level headed and wasn’t prone to bouts of violence and anger, Chin knew that Harry could get angry he had seen what he had done to the men that Victor had brought with him. Danny had downright scared him when he had used the chair to kill someone, Danny had only got a slap on the hand for it. Chin knew that it should have been a lot worse, that Danny should have been locked up. But the police department had put it down to self defence, which shouldn’t have been possible.

Chin didn’t know if there was someone watching over them or if they had insane amounts of good luck, the impossible happened around them, they did things that they shouldn't but they did. It was confusing and sometimes gave him a headache when he thought about it too much, but Chin would swear on his life that he could hear a woman laughing. It was strange but sometimes Chin could feel fingers running through his hair, then there was the humming as well.

Chin wasn’t sure what to make of it, there could be a guardian angel looking out for them. It could be something else, either way Chin wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

 

Time sighed and rolled over on the bed, that had been one of the more vigorous bouts of sex that they had ever had. Balance was humming to herself, unaware of the thoughts running through her husband’s mind. Not that she would mind, she had been very enthusiastic in reconnecting with him. Time winced, there was going to be bruises on his shoulders, legs and arms for sometime. His back was littered with scratch marks and his neck had several large bites and love bites on it, not that he really cared. It was good just to connect with his wife again, they had been very busy and it was nice just to take a moment for themselves. 

“Not that I am complaining love, but what brought this on?” 

Balance turned and looked at him grey eyes twinkling with mirth, a smile pulled at her lips and she kissed Time. 

“Nothing much dear, I just got caught up in the moment.” 

Time blinked and blinked again, caught up in the moment? What did she mean? It hit him like a freight train.

“Harry and Wo Fat.” 

Balance smirked, her eyes turning almost black in colour. Her amusement was plain to see, Time knew that She was finding the whole thing funny. He wondered how she knew, but he wasn't going to ask her. She wouldn't tell him even if he did ask her, sometimes she was more stubborn than he was. Balance smiled at him, she slowly leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

“Do you have it in you for one more round?”

Time rolled over and grabbed his wife, making sure to pin her arms to her side. There was no way that he was going to allow her to get the upper hand this time, he began nibbling at her neck and enjoyed the guttural moan he got in reply. They may not have done this for sometime but he could still play her body like it was a fiddle, he knew every one of her turn on spots. He gave a vicious bite to her collarbone and enjoyed the way that it turned to a jet black colour, there was white teeth marks in her grey skin. None of the marks would be healing for sometime and Time felt extremely smug about that fact, he was going to enjoy looking at them, knowing that it was him that put them there.

“Does that answer your question?" 

Balance smirked, it was clearly a taunt and Time knew it. He knew his wife well enough to know that she was riling him up, that didn't mean he was going to stop her.

“I’m not quite sure, I think the answer may have been lost somewhere.” 

Time looked down at her, pupils blown wide with lust. Her normally grey skin was flushed almost to a coal black colour, grey hair in complete disarray and he loved it and he was going to show his wife just how much he loved it.

“Well then allow me to show you, my dear sweet wife.”

Neither of them left the bedroom for sometime, many of the younger deities chose the much longer route to get to where they needed to go.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had eternity together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having to end it here, a friend had died and I have only just found out. Rather than leave it unfished I managed to get a chapter done, I am not saying that I will leave it alone. It's just I need some time to get my head around it, as a person who suffers from mental health problems I know what it is like. To everyone that is living with a mental health problem, you are not alone. As someone who lives with depression and social anxiety I understand.
> 
> I am sorry it is short, but right now my heart just isn't in it. Thank you to everyone who had read it, thank you to those that have gave me kudos and commented on it.

* * *

Time is a strange and funny thing, what can seem like seconds can be hours, what can seem like hours can be mere minutes. For 60 years the Hawaii five-0 task force had kept Hawaii safe, time had flown for all of them, to them it felt like they had only just met. But it was far from the truth, life had kept them busy and on their toes. Kono had eventually met Adam, it had not been a pleasant meeting. Kono had punched Adam and his brother Michael when Michael had made a degrading comment about Wo Fat, Kono while not liking the man had still taken offence. It had taken almost 5 years before Kono would even acknowledge the fact that she had Adam's name on her upper back, it had taken Adam another 3 years before Kono would even allow him to court her.

Danny, Chin and Steve had a slightly more complicated time, with Rachael, Stan and Grace. While the three men loved Grace dearly none of them liked Stan, Steve and Chin tolerated Rachael. The only reason that she hadn’t been put 6 feet under was the fact that she was Grace's mother, that and Sasha had already called dibs on her. But with a lot of time, anger management they had finally worked out most of their problems, there was still the fact that Steve put them in danger at work but they were getting there.

Wo Fat had helped Harry raise Teddy, Teddy was a loved and protected little boy. He was also able to defend himself, Teddy knew that he was loved it was hard not to know that. But like any teenager, he wanted to find his own place in the world, he wanted to find where he belonged. When he had hit 18 he had decided to travel the world, he had seen China, Japan, Austria, Russia. But when it came down to it, Hawaii was his home. He missed his ohana.

Harry and Wo Fat on the other hand had spent much time, getting to know one and other. When they had completed the bond it had some strange side effects, while they weren't harmful or dangerous, it did give Wo Fat and strange ability to see magic. Harry hadn’t told them about his magic and it had led to a fight, Wo Fat had left the house for nearly 3 weeks before he came back. The population of Hawaii was smaller and many of them had the feeling that Wo Fat had done it, but they were not able to prove it. Even if they did then they would protect him.

Rachael and Stan finally had a child, after several miscarriages. While their marriage and relationship was on the rocks, Stan had even accused Rachael of cheating on him with Danny. Grace had decided that she wanted to follow in Danno's footsteps and joined the police academy, Rachael nearly had a heart attack. She had blamed Danny for Grace's choice and even tried to bar him from seeing her, however Grace was a fully grown woman and chose that moment to rebel. She had packed a bag and moved in with Harry, Wo Fat and Teddy. Rachael and Stan had been livid, the rest of them had been amused.

But after 60 long years of friendship, trauma, car chases, explosion and everything else under the sun. It was no wonder that many of them had health issues, John had been one of the first to die. Steve had been devastated and if Chin and Danny hadn’t been there for him, then they could have lost Steve as well. They had to pull him back from the brink a few times and remind him that he still had living, breathing family that needed him.

Sasha had died going out in an explosion, while none of the ohana had managed to meet up with her again, they did manage to exchange emails, phone calls and even Skype a few times. While there had been not enough of a body to put into a coffin, Harry knew that she wasn’t really dead. It still hurt though, he hated losing people.

Chin had been in a car accident, someone had cut the breaks on his car and he had lost control. He died in the crash, Steve and Danny followed him not long after that, Wo Fat had tried to help Harry as best as he could, but he was grieving as well. Grace had moved in on a more permanent bases, she couldn't live in the same house as Rachael and Stan, not when she kept hearing.

“You'll end up like your father.”

It irritated her to no end, so she had moved out, she didn’t regret it.

What was left of the little ohana dwindled quickly, Wo Fat died during a bank robbery. He had managed to disarm the robber before he got shot by a second one, the bullet went straight through his heart. The only good thing that Harry could take from it was the fact that he didn’t feel any pain.

Harry hadn’t changed much, he still had his glowing emerald green eyes and jet black hair. But the lose of his family, Wo Fat and everything else that had happened had caused him to give up on life. Grace and Teddy had gotten together, Harry felt that it was time to move on. But he didn’t know how to, he hadn’t aged at all. He was tired and just wanted some rest. Harry sighed, all he wanted to do was be with his family but that seemed like too much to ask. Harry closed his eyes, a nap wouldn't hurt.

 

* * *

 

The next time Harry awoke he was in a very large bedroom, Harry nearly jumped out of the bed. When he heard deep rich laughter echo around the room, it caused him to shiver and pull the duvet closer to himself.

“Now, now little one. Your grandmother would have my head on a spike, if anything happened to you. Not to mention the rest of the family, but I believe that there is someone who wants to meet you first.”

The door got thrown open, Harry gaped. He couldn't help there stood in front of him was a very young Wo Fat, it shouldn’t be possible, Harry knew that. He knew that Wo Fat and the others had died, there was no way that they should be here. The should be in the afterlife, not the home of the deities.

“Your grandmother is quite the character, I would feel sorry for anyone who got with her but I think that Time knows how to deal with her.”

Coal black eyes looked into Harry's stunning green ones, Wo Fat took several steps forward and pulled Harry off the bed. Harry grabbed hold of Wo Fat's shirt and could feel the heart beat underneath his hands, he didn’t know how the other man got here but he wasn’t going to turn away a gift. Wo Fat knew that Harry was struggling to understand what was going on, he had it explained to him several times but even he couldn't understand what had been said.

But that was for later right now he had his lover to comfort, Wo Fat knew that the others would want to meet him. But he was going to enjoy his time with Harry, they could wait until later, after he had reconnected with Harry.

“Why don’t we greet the others later, right now I have plans.”

It would be a long time before either of them left the room, not that it mattered to them. They had the rest of eternity together and they both knew that they were going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
